


Quarreling With Fate

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Two young men, one a powerful mage and the other a fey prince, each try to secure their own futures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Special appreciation to C. King, who beta read, encouraged, made much needed changes and suggestions, and can gently let you know a section reeks while making sure you are not crushed into writer's block. Also, thanks to Alison M Dobell for encouragement and just for being the lovely lady she is. Lastly, my darling mate, for enduring late meals, distracted conversations, and for loving my story and saying, "more, please."   


* * *

"Alec," Conall yelled, "wait up." Conall broke into a run, trying to catch up with the tall young mage weaving through the crowd. The falcon on Conall's arm screamed in displeasure and took wing. "Sorry Armelle," Conall called out. His falcon sent a scolding message back and flew ahead. The falcon swooped down and flew across Alec's face, causing him to shy back. 

 

When Alec realized it was Conall's familiar he snarled and shook his head slowly once in annoyance before he searched the crowd for his friend. Spotting him he waited until Connall made it to his side. 

 

"I hate it when you do that, Connall." 

 

"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't tell her to do it. You know how she gets." 

 

"I'd think you'd have some control over her by now." 

 

"It's not that easy, Alec. You don't realize how ..." Conall didn't finish. He wished he could take it back. He knew how sensitive Alec was over his failure to attract a familiar. Not every mage had a familiar, of course, but over half did, and those who didn't have a familiar would find some other focus for their magic, like a gem or artifact. Alec hadn't found anything that aided him. Conall tried to convince Alec it didn't matter. Alec had more power without a focus then many mages had using one. Alec would just stare at him with those wide green eyes and a tight mouth. Conall was looking into those green eyes now. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. 

 

"Alec, I was trying to find you because Master Skinoron wants to see you." 

 

"Right now?" Alec seemed surprised. 

 

"He said to let you know he wanted to see you when I saw you next. I thought it might be important." 

 

"Well, he won't know exactly when that was, will he? I want a pint. Come on, I'll buy." 

 

Conall was glad to see Alec in such a good mood. He clasped Alec's arm and led the way into the tavern. Armelle settled herself in a nearby tree to wait. 

 

Conall bought the second pint. This tavern was a favorite of the mage students and the instructors. It was also one of the few taverns where the mages weren't looked on with dread. Magical mishaps were a danger of young mages. This tavern, the Flying Blue Ibex, had strict rules and the protection of a powerful mage who was part owner. He was also the headmaster of the Mage College. 

 

Conall and Alec were discussing the relative strengths of healers strong in earth magic as compared to healers strong in the other magics when Conall's face fell and his eyes took on a worried look. Alec turned around and with a groan slunk into his seat as he turned back to face Conall. A trio of instructors, all master mages, as instructors must be, strolled in and slowly scanned the patrons. One of the three, nicknamed Smokey, paused when he saw Alec and after a moment of study strolled over to Alec's table. His two companions followed. Smokey's smile was wintery, his rheumy blue eyes lit with malice. 

 

"Alec. Conall." 

 

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Hello, Master Spender." 

 

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself. I understand you'll be leaving soon. I wanted to give you something." 

 

Alec frowned in puzzlement, his brows drawing together. Smokey tossed something at him. Alec caught it and looked to see what it was. His face flamed. It was a small lewd statue made of soapstone. 

 

"I thought this might be the focus you need, Alec. I'd feel bad about you going out in the world without a little help." He stood there looking down at Alec, waiting for a reaction. 

 

Alec tossed the statue back at him. "Thank you anyway, Smokey. It would complement your little puss so much I'd hate to deprive you of it." Alec glanced down at the small white cat that was staying close to Smokey's feet. The cat turned her back on Alec and rubbed around Smokey's ankles. Smokey forcefully put the statue on the table in front of Alec and walked off, the two instructors following him to a table. One of the men, an administrator at the college named Byers who oversaw the library, turned around and gave Alec a pleased grin and nodded amiably at Conall. Conall had noticed Byers' mild look of disgust at Smokey's premeditated insult. 

 

"I'd best go see Master Skinoron," Alec said scraping his chair back. 

 

"I have a few errands to run. I'd better take care of them." Conall stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at break fast I hope." 

 

Alec smiled and nodded. They clasped forearms and each went their way. 

 

****** 

 

"Master Skinoron?" Alec called softly as he entered the chamber. 

 

"In the alcove," a strong, irritated voice called back. 

 

Alec stood a moment trying to remember where the alcove was located. He had only been in this chamber twice in the last eight years and only one of those times had he seen the alcove. The chamber was large and he spotted four openings out of it. 

 

He started to circle the room when he saw Vanish, the grey wolf that was Master Skinoron's familiar, curled on the floor. Vanish lifted his head from his paws and with a resigned sigh stood up. He looked up at Alec and turned around, walking away. Alec followed as Vanish led him into the alcove. 

 

He saw Master Skinoron trying to move a large, very heavy, marble topped table. Skinoron was impressively muscled, but the table was getting the better of him. Alec grabbed one end and helped him move it. 

 

"Thank you," Master Skinoron gritted out as he stretched backwards with his hands on his waist. "That was a little too heavy to do alone." 

 

Alec smiled back and waited patiently for the master to explain why he wanted to see him. Master Skinoron pointed to a chair while sitting down in the one closest to him. 

 

"Alec, you've been a good student. Better than good. You have had a few problems with discipline and more fights than is normal for students who spend most of their time in research and study, but I'm very pleased with your success. Unfortunately, we can't teach you anything new. You'll never quit learning but what you learn from now on will be unique to you." 

 

"Master? Are you saying I have to leave? There's still so much I don't know." 

 

Vanish sat at Skinoron's side, leaning in while Skinoron scratched his neck. Skinoron's voice, firm and even as always, continued, "It's time for you to learn what the world can teach you. You'll learn how to use your powers in ways you'll never learn staying here. Each student is unique. You are strongest in fire and air. Your friend Conall is very strong in air magic and the other elements are almost nonexistent in him. We were concerned at first that he might come close to what we call an Elemental Mage. They tend to lose their humanity after a time. We're relieved it turned out Conall's humanity is not in any danger. If fact, he has been a good influence on you." 

 

Alec blinked and sat back. He wanted to ask Skinoron what in all the hells he meant by that. Wisely, he said nothing, but he wasn't sure his face didn't give him away. 

 

Skinoron continued, "We can teach you and the other students basics and control. We can teach you fundamental truths about the elements of power, but each student will learn over time to complete tasks using his or her own strengths. 

"I don't know where I'll go, Master Skinoron." 

 

"I know it's daunting, but there's no reason to worry. You will have no trouble finding people who will need your services. When you travel, no one in their right mind will attack a Journeyman Mage. If you want, we have requests for Journeyman. We can send you to a post. That's a decision you must make. Take a couple of days and let me know what you decide." 

 

Alec swallowed and stood up. He bowed to the headmaster. "Thank you, master." He found he couldn't say more, so he bowed again and left. 

 

***** 

 

"Alec," Conall greeted him as Conall sat down beside him with a bowl of gruel and a couple of boiled eggs. 

 

"Morn, Conall." Alec worked at smiling. Conall's smile was just as cheerless. 

"We know what Smokey was talking about, anyway. I've also been asked to leave. That's not how they put it; I was *congratulated* for being a new journeyman." 

 

Conall said, holding up his Journeyman medallion. "I decided to take a post, although they may be hard pressed to find one for a mage who only has air magic. I'll probably spend my life as a rainmaker," Conall said softly while pealing an egg. " 

 

"Gods, Conall. You may only have air magic, but you're so strong in it. You could find a place on a ship or as a war mage, and there are other needs." 

 

Conall grinned and handed Alec a peeled egg. "I hate water, Alec. And I would make a terrible war mage. It's not in me." 

 

Alec accepted the egg and bit into it. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Conall asked. 

 

"I haven't decided. I think I'm going to wander a bit. Maybe I'll stumble across my focus," Alec snorted. 

 

"Not that again! Alec. You don't need a focus. Quit worrying about it. If you find one, fine. If you never do, that will be fine, too." 

 

Conall bit into an egg, studying the table. "I'm going to miss you, Alec." 

 

"It's not that big a world, Conall. We'll see each other again." 

 

Conall nodded, but he didn't believe it. 

 

****** 

 

Alec stepped outside the city walls and walked a few minutes before turning around to take a last look at the city. He fingered the Journeyman medallion hanging around his neck. His other hand held a walking stick. Everything he owned he was wearing or was in the backpack he carried. The college had given him a new set of clothes, a large wool cape and new boots. The way his feet felt, he'd be taking them off soon and putting on his well worn shoes. They had given him the essentials for surviving the road and some travel foods. He felt lost and melancholy. He had been eleven years old when he entered the college. Now, eight yearslater, he didn't have any idea where he was going. He just walked. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair knelt down and studied the footprint. His eyes methodically scanned the area around it. Someone had been poaching his clans' forests and his father had sent Muhldair and his two older half-brothers and several cousins to find them. His oldest brother, Fraoch, had split off with some of the cousins and Muhldair was scouting this area with his brother Odran and three more of their cousins. 

 

"Well, Fox, have you found anything?" Odran asked, smiling down at him from behind. 

 

Muhldair clenched his jaw and his eyes narrowed. Odran knew how much Muhldair hated the name they had given him, so he goaded him with it. Muhldair closed his eyes and let the tension fade. His hazel eyes were calm and guileless when he looked over his shoulder and up at Odran. 

 

"There are at least two. I suspect there are more, but they've been careful, I'll give them that." 

 

"Well, clever Fox, see if you can find them for us now." 

 

Muhldair stood up and shifted his grip on his spear. He walked carefully forward, not wanting to miss any signs of the poachers and not wanting to stumble into an ambush. His brother and cousins stayed well back, constantly watching the forest around them and moving quietly. Odran held his sword. The cousins carried spears. Iron swords were rare and worth a princes' ransom. Fraoch and his father carried one, as did two of Muhldair's uncles. Muhldair had no hope of one, the bronze dagger on his belt as close as he'd ever come. 

 

He lost the trail for a while but picked it up again. Muhldair found some small broken branches and knew he was going the right way. He held his hand up, palm facing backwards, warning the others to stay where they were. He stooped down and slowly made his way forward. He saw a small clearing and an old fire pit. He stayed hidden and listened. Warily he approached the pit. The ashes and burnt wood were cold. He found some small rabbit bones and the larger bones of a young boar. He looked up to see Odran and his cousins at the edge of the clearing. He walked over to them, motioning them to stay. 

 

"They are a large group, Odran. The camp is cold, but I don't like the feel of it." 

 

Odran leaned forward, giving Muhldair a sly grin. "Going fey again, are you? Or do you have reasons for this feeling." 

 

Muhldair's eyes looked wounded and Odran felt a small pang of regret for saying it. He buried the feeling and grabbed Muhldair's arm as Muhldair tried to go past him and leave the clearing. 

 

"No, brother fox, find their tracks. Let's follow a little longer." 

 

"We should leave and come back with the others." 

 

Odran turned Muhldair around. "Go on," he said with a cock of his head toward the clearing. 

 

The cousins watched the exchange, used to the dynamics between the brothers. Standing together, the two brothers were very different in appearance. Both tall, Odran was strongly built like his brother and father. Muhldair was slender and lighter in coloring than his sable haired brothers. Muhldair stubbornly kept his face shaved and wore his hair shoulder length instead of the long mane that the other men in the clan wore. Muhldair's brothers were well liked: sociable, clever, quick to joke, admired for their strength. Muhldair was quiet, watchful, sometimes shy. Not that Muhldair didn't have friends, but his were a small group that he cherished. 

 

Muhldair gently pulled his arm away from his brothers grasp. He took a couple of slow breathes and reluctantly went back, searching the edges of the clearing. He roamed the edges a second time farther out. Then he rejoined his clansmen. 

"I can't find the trail. I've lost them." 

 

"How could you lose it?" Odran snapped back. "Tav, see what you find. Do you have us running, Fox? Have you lost your manhood?" 

 

Muhldair's face paled, his grip on the spear tightening. The cousins watched the forest around them and occasionally the scene between Muhldair and Odran. Muhldair's temper was well known and best avoided. Only his brothers could bait him with impunity. The cousins were relieved to see that still held. Muhldair lowered his eyes and accepted the insult. 

 

Tav hesitated then reluctantly searched the area. Tav was good, but he knew Muhldair was better. He was embarrassed to be used to humiliate Muhldair. 

Muhldair fled to the edge of the clearing and leaned into a tree, his spear resting against his shoulder. Navin joined him, standing there quietly, giving what support he could in silence. Muhldair knew he was there, but didn't look at him. He appreciated the gesture all the same. 

 

Tav made two slow circles around the area. Then he walked out farther and repeated the search. He returned with a shake of his head. "There is no trail to follow. We've lost them." 

 

Odran stormed over to Muhldair. "How do you explain this?" 

 

"I can't. They were in the clearing. There are no signs of them leaving it. Maybe they flew out." 

 

Odran pushed Muhldair out of the way and heading back, eating up ground with long angry strides. Navin and his brother, Melor, stayed closely behind Odran. Tav raced to take the lead while Muhldair dropped behind. All but Odran worried about ambush. Odran's raging speed was dangerous. None of the men would admit the relief they felt when they were within site of the settlement. 

 

***** 

 

Alec was doing well and was pleased with his success. On his rambling travel he had been well fed, sheltered, and his coins were growing in number. Not growing fast, but it was a fine feeling all the same. He had found lost sheep, a missing child, a cattle thief (who was buried live under stones as was right for a cattle thief), lost items, and had made a few small coins from potions. Mostly he was paid with eggs, poultry, hams, homemade beer and other consumables, but he didn't mind that. He needed them on his travels, anyway. When he came across a farm or house far from a settlement, no one ever turned their hospitality away from him. It wasn't considered wise to anger a Journeyman Mage. 

 

He sat around his small campfire enjoying a light supper and watching the night sky. The weather was mild and he was feeling peaceful, at ease. The feeling fled as he heard something behind him. Jumping up and moving quickly he was now several feet away facing where he had been sitting. He saw them, creeping out of the trees. Five men, all looking like beggars and thieves. The man in the lead, a tall lanky redhead, knew they were spotted and straightened up, walking forward and hailing the camp as if they meant to do that all along. 

 

"Do you mind sharing the fire?" he called out. "We saw you had one already going and it's late. No reason to set up another camp, heh?" 

 

"As long as your intentions are good, I'd enjoy some company," Alec lied. "You might tell the two behind you with the daggers out to put them away first." 

 

The two men were startled. They were far back, well away from the fire, and didn't expect to be seen so clearly. The leader turned back with a snarl. "You stupid gets! Is that any way to act? The man is giving us hospitality!" He turned toward Alec with an apologetic grimace. "I apologize for them. May we still enter your camp?" 

 

Alec would rather have them in his camp than roaming around where he couldn't see them. "I might be a little nervous, so I'd appreciate you staying together opposite me at the fire, but yes," he said, making a welcoming gesture, "share my fire." 

 

The men walked in and dropped down close enough to the fire to feel the warmth. Alec noticed none of them had backpacks or bundles. They had probably left them in the woods, not wanting to be encumbered during the attack. Alec wished he were stronger in earth magic. If he were he could put them all into a sound sleep. 

 

"You look like things have been going well with you, young man," the leader said with a smile that Alec didn't like. "Prosperous. Could ya share some food for lesser folk?" 

 

Alec pulled his pack over and brought out some bread, cheese, and a small sausage. "I can spare a little, but I'm running out myself. Is there a settlement nearby?" 

 

"Two days to the northeast. You'll come across a path. Take it north." 

 

"Is it a big settlement?" 

 

The redhead chewed a while before answering. Alec was beginning to wonder if the other men could speak. 

 

"It's a large clan. It would take quite a while to walk across their lands. The chieftain is called Wyle the Chance Stealer, but not to his face." 

 

The leader looked at Alec, speculating. "Why are you wandering the woods alone, boy? You'd have little chance against, say, five armed men." 

 

Alec unfastened his cape and let it slide off. He walked a little closer to the men. Two of the men warily went to their feet. For a moment nobody moved, then one of the men still sitting grabbed the man next to him by the arm. He whispered and pointed at Alec's chest, his eyes wide. The leader drew his eyebrows together, watching them and trying to understand why his men were so agitated. He finally understood Alec was the cause and turned to look at him. Then he saw it. He let out a chagrined groan. The boy wore a Mage medallion. He should have known. All mages were strong. It came with the magic. Alec had the muscled body that could be expected. The leader gave himself the excuse that the boy had been wearing a cape, and even if he had not, he could have simply been a well formed young man, but that didn't excuse missing the speed and agility the boy had shown earlier when they approached. Mages strong in earth magic had the greatest physical strength, air mages were the fastest, but all mages had strength, speed, and agility beyond the normal. The leader closed his eyes a moment in self-reproach. Mages could see in all but total darkness. 

Alec formed a small ball of fire in his hands. The men made a nice variety of distressed sounds and were about to scatter. Alec raised his voice. "Don't move! Don't do anything to make me more nervous." The fire reflected in miniature in Alec's eyes and his lips curled in a snarl that showed most of his teeth. The men held their ground, barely. It wouldn't take much to panic them. One of the men was gibbering. 

 

Alec's voice was velvet and daggers. "Put your knives on the ground. Then, move over there," he said using his cupped hands to point to his right. "You," he said, looking at one of the men standing, "tear your cloak into strips. 

 

"You, too," he said, pointing to the man standing beside him. 

 

The two men were visibly upset. To lose your cloak was to lose shelter from cold and storm, a blanket at night, and marked you as poorer by not owning one. Alec couldn't feel pity for men he was sure meant to deprive him of more than a cloak. When they finished ripping their cloaks into long strips, he told them to tie the other men up, hands and ankles. "I'll be inspecting the knots, so do a proper job." When the two finished Alec had the younger one tie the remaining one. The last man looked at Alec, waiting to see what he should do next. Alec motioned him a few feet away from the others and told him to lie down on his belly. Alec let the fire ball go and put a shield of air displacement around the last man. The man jerked and tried to get away. He crawled, one hand clutching at his throat. He turned toward Alec, his eyes pleading. The men who were tied up yelled and squirmed to break free. The man on the ground fell over on his back, his eyes bulging, chest heaving, trying to breathe. Alec waited until the man was near unconsciousness then released the spell. Alec walked over and tied him tightly. The man gasped and gulped in air. 

 

Alec walked over to the leader. "The bonds aren't strong. You'll be free of them before long. I'll leave your knives by those birch trees. It wouldn't be a good idea to follow me. I'll leave you the fire." Alec fastened his cape around his shoulders, grabbed up his backpack and walked briskly away, disappearing into the dark woods. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair bit into the meat, enjoying the meal and his companions. Navin and Melor were sitting across from him. Dana was sitting to his right. Her sister, Melissa, on his left. Muhldair always found himself leaning toward Dana when she was near. Her healing powers were so strong and it felt so good to be close to her. Others said they didn't know what Muhldair was talking about and Muhldair couldn't understand them not feeling it. They just shook their heads and muttered about fey Muhldair. 

 

Muhldair could feel Melissa, too. She felt like a cool, breezy night. Melissa saw things, but her powers weren't strong. She had good instincts and it was best to listen if she had a premonition, but she couldn't call on her powers at will. 

 

Dana laughed at something Melor said. Muhldair smiled, happy to be in their midst. He glanced at Dana and she laid a hand warmly on his wrist for a moment. Muhldair knew he would be attracted to Dana with or without her healing powers. He loved her red hair and freckles. She was so tiny he towered over her and he wished he could shelter her in every way. He also knew he had to make a place for himself or he didn't have a chance. He knew Dana was fond of him, but she was out of his reach as a wife. Her family was influential. Dana herself was very important to the whole clan. True, Muhldair was a son of the chieftain, but he was third son. Fraoch would someday be chieftain. Odran would stand at his right hand. Muhldair's place was no higher than any of the cousins. Muhldair knew himself to be a good hunter, but he owned no land. He had no cattle. He enjoyed the benefits of the chieftain's table and he was well clothed, but he could expect no inheritance. He was taught to read and write some, as all the princes were. He wasn't ungrateful enough not to realize the value of that. But it wasn't enough. Being the best tracker and hunter would not get him the recognition he needed. None of that mattered tonight. He was where he wanted to be at the moment, content. 

 

***** 

 

Alec stood still, watching the settlement from the grassy rise. It was a prosperous clan, that he could tell from a distance. There was a large hill fort in the distance. Farmsteads radiated out in all directions around it. He grinned and started walking. 

 

A few questions and he was aimed at the chieftain's lodge. He was impressed with the size of it. He heard the sounds of cattle and watched chickens and ducks roaming freely. Alec thought he might stay here awhile. 

 

***** 

 

Melor called out, "Muhldair! Where have you been? Never mind. You have to go to your lodge. Now. You'll never believe it. Your father just hired a Mage!" Melor beamed at Muhldair, waiting for a reaction. Muhldair's face was a mixture of puzzlement and curiosity. He lightly gripped Melor's upper arm for a second then walked as fast as he could to his father's lodge. 

 

Muhldair entered the dark, smoky interior of the lodge and immediately saw the cluster of people milling around the spot his father's large chair set. He saw his brothers, several uncles, aunts and cousins. When he got closer he saw his father, Dana, and a tall, dark haired man standing in the back of the group. Muhldair walked over and when his father turned and acknowledged him, he bowed his head. Wyle looked pleased to see his youngest son and Muhldair smiled shyly. Muhldair wanted to greet Dana, but his father introduced him to the stranger. "Muhldair, this is Alec. He is going to help us find those poachers. I have a few other small jobs I think he can help us with also." 

 

Muhldair returned Alec's bow. Alec was about the same height he was, maybe a smidgen taller. He was strongly built, though not as wide as Muhldair's brothers. Muhldair was impressed with his clothing and boots. They were soiled from travel, but quality always shows. Alec's half grin was a little unsettling, but Muhldair wasn't sure why. 

 

Muhldair turned to greet Dana and saw Dana watching Alec. Muhldair turned back towards him. He registered what he hadn't paid attention to before. Alec was attractive. More than attractive. Muhldair suddenly knew him to be competition. A powerful mage, a beautiful powerful mage, would be a good match for an equally beautiful powerful healer. Alec's wider grin and mocking green eyes told him that Alec was reading his mind. Muhldair faced his father when he heard him speaking to him. 

 

"Muhldair, you know the forests better than anyone. I want you to stay with Alec when he goes out. Show him around the settlement. Guard his back while he finds the poachers. I'm throwing a banquet tonight to introduce him to the clan. Meanwhile, help him get settled. Give him a spot next to you." Wyle patted his son's shoulder and turned back to talk to the older men. 

 

Alec and Muhldair gave each other a once over. Dana spoke up. "Muhldair, I want you and Alec to dine with my family tomorrow night. My parents would like to meet Alec and they always enjoy your visits." 

 

"I would enjoy that," Alec answered before Muhldair could reply. "I hope to see you tonight." 

 

"I won't be able to attend tonight," Dana said with regret. "Roisin is going into labor and I'm going to her lodge now. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow night." She smiled at both of them and left. 

 

Alec turned to Muhldair and smiled amiably. Muhldair's face was a study in neutrality. 

 

Muhldair led Alec over to the far end of the lodge and behind a half wall. 

 

"This is where I sleep. I'll find a pallet for you. You can store your things next to mine. No one will touch them. I hope you don't snore." 

 

"Do you snore, Muhldair?" 

 

"No one has complained. I'm at your disposal. We can either walk the settlement, visit the inn, or, if you wish, you may wash up and rest before the banquet." Muhldair secretly hoped Alec wanted the latter. Muhldair wasn't in the mood to play charming. 

 

"The inn first. I'm not tired. Tomorrow we can walk around the settlement. When we get back I'll wash up for the banquet tonight. There's plenty of time." 

 

***** 

 

Alec followed slightly behind Muhldair. He studied the young prince. They were about the same age. Muhldair was slender, but moved with a grace that implied strength. Walking quietly, Muhldair was constantly scanning the area. It appeared to be done unconsciously, as though Muhldair never let his guard down. Alec wondered why he would be so cautious among his own clan. 

 

The inn was a small room divided from a family lodge. There were two long tables with rough benches. The settlement, as prosperous as it was, apparently did not get many visitors. Muhldair had to yell for someone to serve them. A young girl came at a run and Muhldair smiled down at her. "We need a couple of pints, Becuma. Can you ask someone to bring them?" Becuma looked wide eyed at Alec then nodded to Muhldair. She ran back through the door. Muhldair smiled at her departure. 

 

Alec watched the change go over Muhldair's face. Muhldair's face had softened, looking even younger. The smile was sweet, his hazel eyes softened into a look Alec could only call innocent. Muhldair turned and the look was gone. His face had closed down. Muhldair sat down at one of the tables and Alec joined him. 

 

"A friend of yours?" 

 

"Becuma? Yes, her older brothers are close friends. I almost feel I helped raise her. She was always hanging around. She's an adorable pest." 

 

"You like children?" 

 

"Most of them." 

 

"How long has the poaching been going on?" 

 

"Four months, maybe longer. I'm hoping it's a group of outcasts and not a neighboring clan. We don't want a clan war." 

 

Alec nodded in understanding. 

 

A raven haired women hurried in with the mugs of ale. She smiled warmly at Muhldair and gave a friendly greeting to Alec. 

 

"Thank you, Ess." Muhldair smiled up at her. "I'll be back later to settle. I wanted to talk to Navin about something, anyway. Wait! I forgot. Are you coming to the banquet? I can do both there." 

 

Ess assured Muhldair the family was coming and Alec could see Muhldair's pleasure. Before she left, Ess patted Muhldair softly and planted a kiss in his hair. Evidently she had adopted him sometime while he grew up playing with her sons. 

 

Muhldair looked at Alec and returned to the topic, interest showing, "Do you think you can find them?" 

 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have told Wyle I could." 

 

Muhldair flushed and pulled back. He took another swig of the dark ale. 

Alec mentally kicked himself. (Good, smart ass. You almost had him settled and now he's on guard again.) 

 

Neither had much to say on the way back. 

 

***** 

 

Alec watched the dynamics of the banquet with interest. Wyle and Fraoch wandered the room, spending time here and there among the guests. Odran tended to stay in a crowd of cousins, joking and posturing. The laughter in his group was loud and hinted at mockery. Muhldair sat with Ess, her husband and children. Dana's sister joined them. A couple of cousins would occasionally wander over to spend a few moments. Muhldair was a different man in this circle. He sprawled out, taking more space. He joked easily, his face was animated, he looked happy. Alec noticed the brothers never spent time with him and Muhldair didn't go to them. 

 

Alec was busy gathering information on everyone. It was simplicity itself. Everyone wanted to meet the mage. Even if he hadn't been a mage the people would have been curious about the new face among them. It was amazing what people would tell a stranger. 

 

***** 

 

"I hear you're the best tracker in the settlement." 

 

"Tav's good. Some of the others are all right." 

 

"But you're the best." 

 

Muhldair shrugged. 

 

"Are you fey, Muhldair?" 

 

Muhldair stopped in mid stride. He swiveled toward Alec. "What kind of question is that?" he snarled. 

 

"I heard you sensed things, had feelings. I heard you can *feel* Dana and her sister. Can you?" 

 

Muhldair spun around, heading back toward the settlement. Alec grabbed his arm. Muhldair jerked it away and kept walking. Alec kept stride with him.

 

"Can you?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Can you *feel* me?" 

 

"Yes. You're an ass." 

 

"Funny. What do you feel?" 

 

Muhldair kept right on walking. Suddenly Muhldair was buffeted with a wall of wind, pushing him backwards, trying to push him down. It quit just as suddenly. Muhldair stumbled but remained upright. He turned and whopped Alec with the side of the spear. Alec hit the ground. 

 

"I'm impressed. Just not enough." he ground out, looking down at Alec. 

 

Alec's eyes narrowed. "I'll give you that one. That's all I'll give." 

 

Muhldair snorted in disgust. 

 

"Oops. That's two." 

 

Alec bowled Muhldair over, throwing punches randomly over his body. Muhldair fought to inflict the most damage. It was calculated and brutal. Muhldair was unaware of the damage he received. His mind was clear, calm. He felt disassociated from the fight. Against another man Muhldair would have been formidable. Unfortunately for him, Alec wasn't a normal man, he was a mage. A very strong mage. When the dust settled, Alec was the first to get to his feet. Muhldair laid belly down on the ground, just breathing. 

 

Alec wasn't doing so good himself. He was going to be covered with bruises. His lower lip was split. Muhldair gave him a better fight than some he had at the college. That was something to consider. 

 

Alec sat down beside Muhldair. "You all right?" 

 

Muhldair turned his face away from him. 

 

Alec flicked the back of Muhldair's head with the back of his hand. "Who's the asshole?" 

 

"Been over that." Muhldair's voice was barely over a whisper, but the attitude was still there. 

 

"You need help?" 

 

"Go screw yourself." 

 

"Suit yourself." 

 

Alec squirmed into a more comfortable position and watched the clouds float by. A few minutes passed by in silence. 

 

"You still here?" 

 

"For a little while." 

 

"I can't turn over. I think something's broken." 

 

Alec ran his hands a little above Muhldair's neck and back. "Your collar bone is broke. That's not a healing I'm strong in. I can help you get to your feet and back to the settlement. It's not going to be pleasant." 

 

Muhldair made a move of his head that Alec took as acceptance. Alec carefully turned him over. Muhldair tried to muffle a scream. Muhldair was making sounds like he might vomit. Alec quickly got him in a sitting position and held his head steady. Muhldair's face was pale and sweaty. When Alec helped him get on his feet Muhldair did scream. Once there, Muhldair refused help. He made his way toward the settlement and Dana. Alec stayed close but didn't touch him. 

 

"I still want to know, Muhldair. Are you fey?" 

 

Muhldair made a pained sound. "Are you going to attack me again?" 

 

"No. But I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." 

 

"I can feel you." 

 

Muhldair wasn't looking good. His steps were irregular. The sweat was beading on his face. Alec knew he should in mercy leave him alone. 

 

"What does it feel like when you feel me?" 

 

"Autumn. Smoke. Fast moving clouds. Lust." 

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. "All that?" 

 

"You asked." 

 

"You don't have any magic of your own?" 

 

"No. But I can feel it in others. Sometimes I can sense when magic's been used." Muhldair stopped walking and was breathing heavily. "Go get Dana. I'll keep walking. You can go faster." 

 

"You sure that's a good idea?" 

 

"Do it." 

 

Alec mulled it over. "Let me try something first. Lean against that tree. Try to relax." 

 

Muhldair backed into the tree, letting it take some of his weight. 

 

Alec concentrated on Muhldair. He tried to sense the broken bone. Suddenly, he could see the break, not as bad as it could have been. He knew he could start the healing process. Alec was distracted before he started, though, pulled away by a new sensation. Something sweet and strong was inside Muhldair. Alec was drawn to it. It felt so good, Alec lost himself in it. Forgetting Muhldair, he bathed in the magic. He wanted it. He could feel the thread of it and pulled it in, gathering it inside himself. Muhldair was making distressed sounds, helpless against the drain of something he didn't know he had. 

 

"Stop. Stop it." Muhldair gritted out through his teeth. 

 

Muhldair's voice pulled Alec back to the broken bone. He could see what he needed to do to start the healing. He laid his hand directly over the bone and manipulated the break. He gathered resources from Muhldair's body to start the mending. Alec pulled away and realized Muhldair was sliding down the tree. 

Alec caught him and helped lower him to the ground. 

 

"What did you do to me?" Muhldair asked weakly. 

 

"I started the healing process. You've never been healed before?" 

 

"Not like that." Muhldair carefully lifted his arms. He winced and stopped. "It's better, but I still can't use that arm." Muhldair instinctively cradled that arm with his good one. 

 

"It will take time. You still should see Dana. She might be able to do more for you." 

 

"Give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." 

 

Alec nodded, his mind distracted. He had to think through what had just happened. He had never heard of anything like this at the college. He wished he hadn't mentioned Dana. He didn't want her to discover what he had about Muhldair. If Dana found out about the power in Muhldair she would tell him. Probably she would want to use it herself. He planned on Muhldair and that sweet power belonging to him. 

 

Needing to stop Muhldair from going to Dana, Alec waited until they were at the edge of the settlement then he reached into Muhldair again. Knowing what he was looking for, it was easier this time. He spun the spell slowly, carefully. It was a new magic for Alec and he didn't want to cause any damage to Muhldair. Muhldair was moving slower, his steps starting to falter. Alec quietly came up behind Muhldair and helped him fall to the ground without injury. He called out to one of the cousins walking near by to help him and they took Muhldair to Wyle's lodge. Alec laid Muhldair on his pallet and then set his own pallet close by. 

 

***** 

 

When Navin came looking for Muhldair Alec told him Muhldair had taken a bad fall but would be fine. Navin looked at Alec's split lip and bruised face and made a sarcastic sound. Muhldair was sleeping and Navin didn't want to wake him, but he sat beside him for a while. When Navin was ready to go, he stood up and turned to stare at Alec. 

 

Navin's rugged face lost it's normal amiability. "I'll come back to make sure he's getting better," his low voice said in quiet warning. 

 

Alec frowned, his body rigidly straight. "He's doing fine. He'll be about in a few days." 

 

Navin gave him a grim look and started to leave. He turned back around. 

 

"Muhldair's got a temper if you push him. I saw him in a knife fight once. He's fast and he's deadly. His face looked ...empty. But he's a good man and he has people who care about him." Alec heard this second warning and nodded. Navin decided not to say more and left. 

 

When Dana showed up Alec told her Muhldair had a broken collar bone and that he had started the healing process immediately. It would be a shame to wake him. She studied Alec's face. Alec looked sheepish and told her that he and Muhldair had got into a shoving match that escalated and Muhldair had taken a bad fall. Dana, like all the rest of the people in the settlement, knew Muhldair's temper. She looked at the sleeping man and started to kneel down beside him. Alec diverted her. He kept her distracted with questions and stories. He lightly flirted. The next few days, while Muhldair recuperated, Alec made sure Muhldair was in a deep sleep as soon as he realized Dana was coming to visit or if Alec needed to be away for awhile and had to leave Muhldair alone. Tapping Muhldair's power boosted Alec's earth magics considerably. He found the new abilities handy. 

 

While Muhldair slept, Alec studied the power Muhldair didn't know he had. He discovered he needed to be closer than eight feet to Muhldair to draw it from him and he didn't need Muhldair awake to do it. 

 

He cursed his luck Muhldair hadn't been born a women. Alec then could have courted and married, assuring possession. Somehow he had to tie Muhldair to him. He knew he wouldn't leave without him. 

 

***** 

 

Each day while Muhldair slept Alec speeded his healing, pulling the resources from Muhldair's body to do it. When Muhldair woke up he was ravenous and Alec brought food to him. Normally, there would be no real reason for Muhldair to be bedridden, not from a broken collar bone, but while speeding up Muhldair's healing Alec was keeping him weak. 

 

Wyle was pressing Alec to find the poachers and didn't see a reason why Muhldair needed to go with him. Wyle had two other sons and dozens of available men. He tried pushing Tav at him. Alec kept making excuses. He wanted Muhldair fully healed as soon as possible. 

 

Alec saw Muhldair stirring. "How are you feeling?" 

 

"Groggy." Muhldair pushed himself up into a sitting position. "And hungry." 

 

Alec smiled. "You're always hungry. I brought you some bread and chicken." 

 

Muhldair looked around the room sleepily. His hair was tousled and falling over his face. He pushed it back with one hand. "Thank you," he said taking the small wooden platter. "What's wrong with me? All I want to do is sleep." He finished with a big yawn. 

 

"You're almost healed now. You should try to walk around a little." 

 

Muhldair nodded and broke off a hunk of the bread. While chewing he contemplated Alec. Alec had been taking care of him during the whole recuperation. He didn't understand why a powerful mage would waste time on him. He was also disappointed that Dana hadn't been the one caring for him. 

 

"You didn't have to do this for me," he pointed out. 

 

"I felt responsible," Alec shrugged. 

 

"Dana could have taken care of me." 

 

Alec heard the unspoken. "She came by several times. You were healing. She didn't need to do anything." 

 

She might have just visited, Muhldair thought. It tore at him Dana didn't seem to care. 

 

"I like Dana," Alec said offhand. "We have a lot in common. It's nice to have someone to discuss things with. She's taught me a few things about earth magic. I've shown her a few tricks with fire." 

 

Muhldair looked over at Alec. Alec's long dark hair rested shiny and smooth over his shoulders. His green eyes were long lashed and lovely. His features were elegant. When Muhldair considered Dana's new disinterest in him, Alec seemed even more of a threat to Muhldair's hopes. Muhldair felt himself sinking while Alec loomed. 

 

If Alec hadn't been watching closely, he would have missed the pain skip across Muhldair's face. Muhldair recovered quickly, his face neutral. Muhldair put the wooden platter aside and staggered to his feet, using one hand on the wall to help balance. 

 

"Aren't you going to finish eating?" 

 

"No. I'm not hungry. I want to move around a little. You don't have to watch me, I'm fine. You've lost enough time with me already." 

 

"You're sure?" 

 

Muhldair nodded. He looked at Alec and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine," he repeated. 

 

"Your father wants us to find the poachers. We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow. I want you with me." 

 

Muhldair nodded again. He straightened up and finger combed his hair, then he walked out into the central room and went to greet his father. He politely spoke to Fraoch. Odran wasn't there. He spoke to Fraoch's wife and his father's new one. He made brief comments to his father's menials and two slaves when they inquired about him and told him how pleased they were to see him up and about. When courtesy was done he ventured outside. 

 

Alec watched from the far end of the lodge, apparently resting while eating. He was really watching Muhldair. He had the beginnings of a plan. 

 

***** 

 

Dana's blue eyes sparkled when she looked up at the mage. He was holding out a lily, his green eyes bright. It was obvious he was looking for her. Smiling, she took the lily. 

 

She was flattered and pleased by the attention Alec had been paying her. He was gorgeous: tall, well formed, handsome. She was also pleased he was a mage. Dana had never left the settlement in her young life and Alec was the first male mage she'd ever met. She found the total package almost irresistable. 

 

Without speaking, Alec and Dana started walking together. Alec took Dana's hand. It seemed natural. Dana gave his hand a squeeze and smiled up at him. Alec smiled back, his eyes soft. He seemed very happy. They wandered over to a small grassy area dotted with a few birch trees near the edge of the settlement. Alec sat down, drawing Dana with him. 

 

"This is a pleasant place," he said, referring to the settlement and it's people. 

 

"I suppose it is. I don't have anything to compare it to. I've always lived here." 

 

"I can't say my experiences are vast, but I've been to a few other places." 

 

Dana gave a noncommital, "mmm." 

 

Alec looked at her questioningly. He bent his head and softly brushed her lips with his. He held it for a heartbeat. When she didn't pull away he pulled her in and kissed her in earnest. Her lips softened and she pressed against him. When they separated, Dana looked up, gazing softly into his face. He was looking down with his own dreamy look. Suddenly, she became aware of the activity not all that far from them. She looked around at the bright sunlit day and the people walking and doing their work around the settlement. She scooted a proper distance away. 

 

Alec wasn't stupid. He placed one hand over hers. "Who taught you the basics?" 

 

"Mistress Igerna. She came here when I was small. A settlement as large as ours needed a healer and could support one. Two years ago she told me I didn't need her any more and the settlement didn't need two healers. She left." 

 

"Was she weak in any of the magics?" 

 

"No. She was balanced. She was slightly stronger in earth than the others. She wasn't as strong in fire, but she wasn't weak, either." 

 

"I thought since fire gave you some problems, maybe she wasn't able to show you ... ," Alec caught himself. He gave her an embarrassed look, hoping she wouldn't get angry with him. 

 

Dana just laughed at him. "I'm weak in fire. You wouldn't think so with my red hair," she teased. "I'm strong in all the others. At least, Mistress Igerna said I was." 

 

Alec squeezed her hand. 

 

"Will you come sup with us tonight? she asked. 

 

"Not tonight. I want to talk to Muhldair about searching the forest tomorrow morning. Anyway, your mother is probably getting tired of feeding me." 

 

"No. She likes you." 

 

Alec laughed. Dana could tell he was pleased. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair leaned against the maple tree watching Alec and Dana. A little earlier he had greeted Melissa and she had insisted on combing out his hair. While he sat there, Melissa had mentioned in passing Alec's visits to their lodge. It only confirmed what Muhldair already suspected. 

 

Muhldair hadn't been looking for them, it had been by chance he saw them sitting under the birches. Muhldair turned away, walking in the opposite direction. Two powerful mages, Dana and Alec were made for each other. He had nothing to offer. Bitter, heavy despair was knotting in his chest. Unable to face anyone, knowing he couldn't hide his feelings, he headed across the open fields and into the forest. 

 

***** 

 

"Are you feeling well enough to scout the forest tomorrow?" 

 

"I feel fine." 

 

"How's your arm? Can you wield your spear? 

 

"I said I feel fine." 

 

Alec looked closely at Muhldaire. Muhldair was shut down again. Nothing showed in face or voice. 

 

"I'd like to go to the clearing you found." 

 

Muhldair nodded. "I want to bring Navin and Tav, and Odran is insisting on going with us. How long do you plan to stay out? " 

 

"You know the forest. How long do we need?" 

 

"We'll come back every third or fourth day. Is that all right?" 

 

Alec shrugged. He didn't expect this to take long. 

 

Alec was getting tired of Muhldair's vacancy. "So, Muhldair, what are your plans after we catch the poachers?" 

 

Muhldair looked confused. It was something. 

 

"What are you going to do with your life, Muhldair? Live your life as a dependent of your father and then your brother? Take up a trade? Live as a woodsmen in the forest? Travel the land?" 

 

Muhldair was stunned. None of these thoughts had entered his mind. This was home. This is what he did. He felt insulted, but wasn't sure he was in the right of it. Alec was diminishing him and he couldn't think of a reply. That embarrassed him further. 

 

"What do you have to keep you here, Muhldair? What's to keep you from seeing what you can find outside? You have no land, and you'll have no inheritance. What do you own that you couldn't carry on your back?" 

 

Muhldair stood up and swung his legs over the bench and away from the table. "Nothing," he replied grimly. He started to walk away. Alec was beside him. 

"I need you. I want someone to watch my back. I'll pay for it. There will be times I'll give you part of my fee for your help. You'll see what's out there. When you come back here you can buy some land, you'll have a position." 

 

"Be your bodyguard? Wouldn't that be jolly. I expect I would earn my money with the charming way you handle people." 

 

"I can be charming. You bring out the worst in me. After you give it a try, if it doesn't work out, you could always come back and you'd have a few coins and some stories to tell. Just think about it." 

 

"I have to go talk to Odran about tomorrow." 

 

"You do that, Fox." 

 

***** 

 

Odran assumed leadership of the group from the start. Muhldair and the others accepted it naturally. Alec had been treated with respect and some awe since he left the college and he had grown to accept it as his due. This was the first time anyone had treated him liked hired help. When he mentioned to Muhldair he didn't much care to be treated that way, Muhldair laughed at him. "But you are hired help," he answered with a smile. "Just as I'll be if I accept your offer." 

 

Alec looked at him, shiny hope in his eyes. 

 

"I didn't say I was accepting it." Muhldair pointed out. He grinned at Alec's flash of disappointment. 

 

Alec was pleased to see Muhldair animated again. Muhldair was relaxed around Tav and Navin, joking and sharing his thoughts with them. When Muhldair was with Odran he was courteous and yielded to Odran's judgements and opinions. Alec didn't fit into either category. Alec wanted what Muhldair gave Odran, but he wanted what Tav and Navin had with Muhldair, too. He knew he was being unreasonable, but was annoyed anyway. 

 

That afternoon, as they started their final trek toward the clearing,Odran wanted Alec to stay with him, thinking he needed to be protected. Alec insisted he could do his job better with Muhldair, scouting ahead. On the edge of temper, Alec pointed out to Odran that Journeyman Mages usually traveled through the wilds alone, fearing nothing. Muhldair raised his eyebrows over that statement. Alec grumped and followed Muhldair when he headed out. 

 

***** 

 

"The clearing I lost them in is up ahead," Muhldair told him quietly. "They might be back." Muhldair started to move forward, but Alec stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

 

Alec left his hand on Muhldair, gently pulling that sweet power. He let himself, a part of himself, join the winds. He was looking down from above the trees. He saw Odran and the cousins halting several man lengths behind them. He found the clearing, empty. He looked farther out, but saw nothing human. He released his grip on the arm. 

 

Muhldair was looking at him wide eyed. "You must be very powerful," he said with some awe. "I don't feel you the way I do other mages, it was as though I was within the spell. No, that isn't quite it, either." He shook his head. "I can't explain it. 

 

"You abilities would be an asset, Muhldair, to any mage. But I found you and I'm offering you a place with me. We could do well. In a few years you could have cattle, land, whatever you wanted." Alec was treading a line. He didn't want Muhldair to know he was pulling power from him; better to let him believe what he was feeling was just a difference in Alec's powers. But he also wanted Muhldair to feel valuable, flattered. He wanted him to believe he could have the place in life he yearned for. 

 

Muhldair looked skeptical. "How would I be an asset? You told Odran mages traveled alone, afraid of nothing." 

 

"You sense mages. You have a sense of their power. This may surprise you, but mages can't sense each other. We have to learn about each other in much the same way as other folks. You could guard my back when I can't. Muhldair, I'll make it worth your while. You won't be sorry." 

 

Muhldair hissed. "When you cast a spell near me, I feel it too strongly. I couldn't watch your back then." 

 

"If I'm casting a spell the circumstances will be such that I won't need you to watch my back. I'll be taking care of things." 

 

Muhldair looked confused. 

 

"You'll understand later," Alec said with some frustration. 

 

Odran approached them, looking sour. "What's going on, Fox?" 

 

"The camp is empty," Alec said. "There's no one but us close. I want to enter the clearing and see what I find." 

 

Alec strode away, leaving the others to follow. They did, cautiously. Alec went to the fire pit and looked around. Muhldair came to his side. 

 

"What are you looking for?" 

 

"You said there were bones here." 

 

"Yes, rabbit and boar. They might have been carried off by animals." 

 

"See if you can find anything the poachers may have handled." 

 

Muhldair grinned and handed him a charred piece of wood from the firepit. 

 

"Funny, Muhldair. You're going to be a joy." 

 

"I never said I'd take up the offer," Muhldair reminded him, still smiling. 

 

Alec frowned at him, his brows drawing together. "Find me something that isn't burnt," he demanded. 

 

Muhldair heard a trace of threat in the soft, husky voice. He wasn't intimidated. He would serve Alec only as much as he must to serve the clan. Grinning widely, his eyes mocking, Muhldair pointed to a rock stained with dull red a few feet from the fire. 

 

Alec glared at him and then realization slowly washed across his face. He knelt down and handled the rock. Someone had used the flat rock to prepare the animals for cooking. The rock had been moved into this position. 

 

Tav was searching the ground thoroughly. Navin was watching for danger. Odran looked even more sour. He stood over Alec. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"Trying to follow a trail." 

 

"What trail? Fox and Tav both said the trail was lost." 

 

"The type of trail I'm looking for lingers. Sometimes I can follow it." 

 

Odran didn't look happy, but he stood there quietly. Muhldair knew he was losing patience. 

 

Alec looked up to see where Muhldair was standing. Muhldair was close enough behind him to touch. Alec kept his hand on the rock and tapped into Muhldair. It was easier each time he did it. He loved the way it felt flowing into him. The type of magic he needed took both air and earth. Alec was always strong in air, but now he was strong in earth, too. Maybe not strong as Dana or Master Skinoron was, but stronger than he had been. He let himself go and was looking down again from above. He saw the red/blue/brown patch in the clearing. The clansmen with him showed up in green/blue/white. He ignored them. There was no sign of a path leaving the clearing, but in a distance he picked up the red/blue/brown colors again. That wasn't possible. Unless ... unless they had a mage with them. A mage could obliterate a trail. This wasn't good for Wyle's clan. It was unlikely a small group of outcasts had a mage among them. It might be the start of a clan war. 

 

Alec stood up. He took a moment to get reoriented. 

 

"Damn, Fox, what's the matter with you?" Odran snapped. 

 

Alec turned to look at Muhldair. He looked fine to him. 

 

"I don't know what you mean, Odran," Muhldair answered. 

 

"You went fey again. When Alec went empty, so did you. I couldn't get you to answer me." 

 

"I'm sorry, Odran, I don't know." Muhldair looked stricken. Alec wanted him to fight back, like he did with him, like he would with almost any other man. Alec looked at the cousins. They were trying to pretend nothing was happening. 

 

Odran started to speak and then, with a look that said he was just wasting his time, shut his mouth. Turning away from Muhldair, disgusted, he spoke to Alec. 

"Have you discovered anything?" 

 

"I picked up their trail close to a creek that way. I believe they have a mage with them. That's why Muhldair and Tav lost the trail." 

 

They all knew the implications of that. Tav spoke up, "Muhldair said it didn't feel right. He said we should go back for the others." 

 

Muhldair looked at him in amazement. Odran would not want to hear this. Odran gave Tav a look that Tav pretended not to see. 

 

Alec watched with growing interest. He knew gossip on almost everybody, but nobody discussed the strain between the brothers. Maybe now would be a good time to approach Tav, if he could get him alone. 

 

"We still need to find them and find out how many there are," Odran said. 

 

"If they have a mage, and I believe they do, they may very well know we're coming before we get close," Alec explained. 

 

"Can't you do something to keep the mage from seeing us, or whatever it is mages do?" 

 

"Nothing I know how to do. The best I could do would give us some warning if their mage spots us so we can get away, and that might not work, depending on the skill of their mage." 

 

"Then that's what we'll have to do. We can't let them take over our forest." 

 

"I'll have better luck getting to them and getting back with just Muhldair. The more people with me the harder it will be to get close without their mage detecting us. You go back and tell Wyle what we've found and gather men. Believe me, three more men will only make it harder." 

 

Odran thought about it. "Why Muhldair?" 

 

"He's fey, remember? He *feels* mages." 

 

***** 

 

"Why did you tell Odran I can feel mages?" 

 

"Can't you?" 

 

"Yes, if I'm within eight or ten feet from them. What good would that do us?" 

 

"It could save our lives. And didn't you say sometimes you can tell when magic's been worked. Maybe you can sense wards. Besides, this is a chance to learn to work together." 

 

Vexed, Muhldair cocked his head sideways and looked at Alec from the corner of his eyes. 

 

They walked a little further when Alec broke the silence, "Muhldair, I don't have a brother, but I've been around brothers. What is this strain between you and yours?" 

 

"Damn to hell, you have no inhibitions at all! That's none of your affair!" 

 

"I'll find out. If you don't tell me I'll find out from someone." 

 

"What's wrong with you? Why do you keep coming after me like that? It doesn't concern you. Gods, you're sick." 

 

"Why does it matter? I'm sure most of the clan knows the secret. What difference does it make if I know? Maybe I just want to know more about you? Maybe I care a little? At least I'm being honest, I'm coming to you first instead of searching out gossips." 

 

Muhldair's eyes were wide in disbelief. He'd stopped walking. "Just leave it alone." 

 

"Oh, Fox, you know I won't." A puff of air lifted Muhldair's hair, just a reminder. 

 

"We can't travel together! I'd kill you before we traveled a handful of days!" 

 

"I wouldn't let you, and besides, after a fortnight you'd learn to appreciate my unique qualities." 

 

"We're wasting time, the sun will set before we find the poachers. Let's go." 

Alec didn't move. "The sun will be low before we reach the creek anyway. Tell me about your brothers." 

 

A small slow moving funnel of leaves and other small objects from the forest floor started swirling around Muhldair. Alec watched Muhldair's face. Odran was right. Alec was only pulling a small thread of Muhldair's power and Muhldair appeared distracted, distant. Alec released it and Muhldair was himself again, giving Alec a frustrated, angry frown. Alec kept the small funnel going with his own strong magic. 

 

Muhldair looked at the funnel with distaste. He took a few steps and he stayed the funnel's center. He took a deep breath. This could go on for hours, he knew. 

 

Looking down and away from Alec, he waved one hand slowly in surrender. The funnel disappeared in a low roar. Muhldair found a comfortable place to sit. Alec sat a few feet away. 

 

"I'm truly learning to hate you." Muhldair said quietly. He sat there a while staring upward. Alec saw his discomfort, but didn't relent. Muhldair had hoped he might. 

 

"They are my half brothers. I'm bastard. Wyle's new wife is his second wife, not his third." 

 

Alec was puzzled. That wouldn't be enough to explain what he saw between them. Wyle acknowledged Muhldair, he lived in his lodge. The older brothers were several years older, but still they must have spent some time with Muhldair as a child. 

 

Muhldair looked at Alec and knew he still had questions. "My brothers' mother died of a wasting disease. She was ill for over a year. While she was bedridden Wyle took up with a hedge mage, my mother. I was born five months after his wife died. My mother refused to marry him. When I was three years old, she left the settlement with a traveler through our settlement. She left me with my father. My brothers were seven and ten when their mother died, young enough to resent me for what they saw as betrayal of their mother. It's possible that could have been overcome, but I was different from them. I didn't enjoy the same pastimes or people. It only become worse when I got older. I started to become fey. " 

 

Muhldair swallowed and looked away. "Is it enough? Are you satisfied?" 

 

"You want their approval. That's why you allow them to treat you the way they do." 

 

"Fraoch will one day be my chieftain. He deserves my loyalty. Odran stands by his brother." Muhldair shrugged, done with the subject. "We may as well camp here." 

 

They ate their meal cold. Muhldair made a crude map of the forest in some dirt when Alec asked. They spent some time deciding where the most likely areas for the poachers to camp were, assuming they weren't camping in the edges of a neighboring clan's lands. Alec didn't push Muhldair about anything. He was working on showing Muhldair he could be pleasant company. Mulhdair wasn't quite ready to buy. 

 

Alec pulled power from Muhldair and searched the area around to make sure no humans were near. When they settled down to sleep, Alec made a simple ward spell that would wake him if anyone approached. Muhldair wanted to take watches, but Alec told him no, it wasn't needed. When Alec fell asleep, Muhldair was still sitting up, watching. 

 

***** 

 

When Alec woke up Muhldair was gone. Alec sat up quickly and looked in all directions. He was momentarily worried, but then realized Muhldair probably needed to step away and he would be back. He relaxed and picked up his water skin. He was taking a drink when he *felt* Muhldair. He knew where he was. He could have pointed in the exact direction Muhldair was from him. Alec *knew*, in a distant sort of way, that Muhldair was hungry andtired. Alec found the whole thing unnerving. He *knew* Muhldair was walking back and hunger was Muhldair's biggest concern. Alec dug out some rations. He waited anxiously for Muhldair to appear. He began to worry if Muhldair was *feeling* him, not in his normal way, but in this new way. How would Muhldair react to this? The only thing he was getting from Muhldair was the hunger and tiredness, so Muhldair couldn't be experiencing the same thing Alec was. He felt relieved, then he began to see possibilities. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was pleased that Alec had food ready when he returned. It was just cold travel food, but Alec already had it thinly sliced and ready to eat. Muhldair stretched to his full height, yawned with his arms extended, then stooped down and grabbed up a couple of slices. He stood there enjoying the morning, taking his time eating. 

 

Alec couldn't help a small smile watching Muhldair. Muhldair was completely relaxed this morning. His hair kept falling unnoticed over his face; his hazel eyes, when Alec could see them, held that guileless softness that Alec saw when Muhldair was unguarded. Alec found this Muhldair much more pleasant to be around than the tightly closed Muhldair. 

 

***** 

 

"When I broke my collar bone, you said that wasn't a healing you were strong in. What type of healing are you strong in?" 

 

"Some diseases, parasites, some poisons if the victim gets to me in time. Lately I've been able to do healings I couldn't do before." 

 

Muhldair was interested, "Why do you suppose that is?" 

 

"A mage never stops learning," he said with a crooked grin. 

 

***** 

 

When they could see the creek, they stopped, hidden. Alec gently tapped into Muhldair and let the wind take him. He looked down and saw Muhldair and himself squatted down, hidden among some bushes. He let his gaze go out, trying to catch sight of any other humans. He didn't see any one. He let the spell go. He shook his head at Muhldair's questioning look. 

 

Muhldair gave a small grimace of disappointment. He moved toward the creek, studying the ground. He was slow and methodical in his search. They lost the whole morning before Muhldair looked up at Alec, a small, tight smile of satisfaction on his face. Alec looked down but didn't see anything. Muhldair moved a little farther away and pointed down. This time Alec saw something; a single footprint in the drying mud. Muhldair moved again, stopped, moved again. They backtracked. Muhldair went back to doing his slow sweep. Alec *felt* Muhldair's pleasure when he found something. He could feel Muhldair's pride as he handed Alec what was in his hand. Alec took the small object, confused. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Sinew." 

 

"Why did you hand me this?" 

 

"It's sinew. Probably used to tie an arrow head on. Or something else." 

 

When Alec didn't answer, Muhldair tried again. "You need something the poachers handled. There it is. I can keep tracking them, but wouldn't this be quicker?" 

 

Alec fingered the small, thin, dried out object. He drew from Muhldair and let himself rise upward. Muhldair quickly walked away. Alec let the spell unravel and strode after Muhldair, frustrated and angry. Muhldair looked at him, then became alarmed at Alec's expression. Muhldair changed his grip on his spear and started looking for whatever trouble Alec must have spotted. 

 

Alec broke stride. He could *feel* Muhldair calm down to handle whatever threat might be descending on them. Muhldair didn't know he was the cause of Alec's agressive movement so he assumed they were under attack or the poachers were close. Alec looked away, biting his lips to keep from snorting out a laugh. 

Muhldair looked at him, eyes wide with questions. He started to speak but Alec talked over him. 

 

"Why did you walk away?" 

 

Muhldair heard Alec's lack of concern and realized Alec wasn't expecting trouble. It took him a moment to understand Alec's question. 

 

"When you work a spell, I get trapped in it somehow. I can't protect you or myself unless I get far enough away." 

 

"I want you to stay with me." 

 

"I'm no ..." 

 

"Muhldair, I can *sense* you now. I know where you are even if I can't see you. When I'm spell casting it distracts me when you start moving around." 

 

Muhldair stood frozen, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Alec wasn't sure he was breathing. 

 

"Muhldair?" 

 

"What do you mean you can *sense* me?" Muhldair yelled. "When did this start, or have you always been able to? Do you just sense me in particular or is it everybody? Damn!" Muhldair screamed, taking a swinging kick at a small bush. "Can all mages *sense* me?" He turned, almost a spin, in a complete circle, making angry pumping gestures with his arms, "Damn to all the hells!" 

 

Alec stood round eyed. This was very entertaining. Muhldair was ranting, totally out of control. 

 

"Muhldair, have you forgotten the poachers here in the forest? Do you *want* to attract them?" 

 

Muhldair's eyes were hot when they met Alec's cool green ones. He was breathing too fast, his nostrils flaring. "Aaaaaah," he screamed, head thrown back. He lowered his head and looked up at Alec, daring anything. 

 

Alec took a deep, contemplative breath. Maybe he wanted to approach this a little differently. 

 

"Muhldair, we need to make sure the poachers aren't close. Stand there. I'll answer your questions when we know we're safe. Is that all right?" 

 

Muhldair bristled. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders hunched, but his eyes had lost some of the heat. Alec thought it was safe to try searching again. 

 

He walked closer to Muhldair and spun the spell. This time Muhldair stayed and the spell was complete. Alec saw no one near them. He fingered the sinew and slid into the other spell. He found the trail. He took the time to study landmarks that might mean something to Muhldair and let the spell fade away. He gloried again in the new strengths he had with Muhldair. He couldn't have done the second spell on his own. 

 

He took a moment to orient himself, eyes closed. He felt Muhldair standing close. He was startled to realize Muhldair was scared. Alec should have realized it before, but he wasn't paying attention. Alec suddenly felt ashamed. He wanted this man, but he really never thought about Muhldair as a feeling person who might be vulnerable. He had played with his hopes and his mind like it was a game. Muhldair didn't deserve it. Alec promised himself he'd make it up to him. Muhldair wouldn't be sorry he left with him. They would find the poachers and they would leave here. Everything would be better then. 

 

Alec spotted a large flat rock nestled against some larger ones and led Muhldair to them. He jumped up and sat down. Muhldair slowly joined him. Muhldair's fear didn't show. Alec wouldn't have known if he couldn't feel it. Alec had to tread carefully. He wanted to calm Muhldair down and Muhldair needed to hear as much of the truth as possibe, but Alec didn't want Muhldair to know how he used him. He sat there for awhile, trying to think it through. 

 

"I'm guessing you didn't see any one?" Muhldair asked. "Did you find a trail?" 

 

"I found the trail. It crosses the creek east of here down by a large fallen tree and then heads north." 

 

Muhldair nodded. "I need to know, Alec. What do you mean when you say you sense me, even if you can't see me? How far away can you do this?" 

 

"I don't know, I think it may be quite a ways. It happened this morning. It scared me at first." 

 

"Why didn't you tell me then?" 

 

"I was a little unsettled. I needed to work through it. All right?" 

 

"What can you sense about me, besides where I am?" 

 

"Oh, we've had a similar discussion before. How about ... you're an ass?"

 

"I'm not going to play, Alec." 

 

Alec could feel Muhldair's fear building. He'd had time to think of possibilities. 

 

"I can't hear your thoughts, if that's worrying you. This morning I could sense you were hungry and tired. That's all." 

 

"I've got to get away from you." 

 

"I may be the best hope you have." 

 

Muhldair was ready to bolt. Alec couldn't let him. 

 

"We're out here to find the poachers, they are the immediate threat. I'm not a danger to you." 

 

"Then let's find them. After this is over, I'm getting as far away from you as I can." 

 

***** 

 

Alec was sitting on the ground almost shoulder to shoulder with Muhldair. Both men were blank faced. Alec's vision was above the tree tops trying to look down at the men below, but he couldn't see them clearly. He felt like he was being buffeted around by the winds. He believed there were about ten men altogether. He was convinced there was a mage below, but couldn't separate him from the others. This was his fourth attempt today. Muhldair wanted to go closer to their camp by himself. Alec fought the idea. Alec thought he could push through the barrier, but it would probably trigger a ward. If the poachers knew their camp had been discovered they'd move, possibly into the lands of a neighboring clan. Later they would slip back in again. Alec reluctantly let the spell go. 

 

He sat there with his eyes closed for a while. He could feel Muhldair's presence beside him; that's all he could feel. Since the time Muhldair found out Alec could sense his feelings, Muhldair tried to squelch his. Alec admitted he was doing a good job. Muhldair ate small amounts all day, he never let himself get thirsty, he refused to allow himself emotions. Alec never imagined anyone could have that much control. Alec had time to think over all his miscalculations. He'd handled Muhldair badly and he didn't know how to correct it. He was feeling desperate. He wouldn't let Muhldair go, he didn't think he could. 

 

***** 

 

Wyle was still a powerful man in his early fifties. He would lead the raid on the poachers camp. He planned on taking 30 of the young men with him. He could have taken dozens more, but wanted the settlement left safe. The unknown mage was the biggest obstacle they had to deal with. Alec couldn't think of anything safe he could do that would screen that many people from the other mage. When pressed by Muhldair when they were away from the others he proposed plans that involved burning part of the forest, the two of them going in alone and trying to handle it themselves, and a few more that even a child would reject. The plan for the two of them going alone was the sanest one. Muhldair was offended by his sarcasm and went back to his father. 

 

It was Dana who brought the plan together. Thought of as a healer, the men hadn't thought of using her as a war mage. She overlooked it, knowing familiarity caused people to ignore her other talents. Strong in water magic, she could hide the men. Alec would be in the front using fire magic and taking on the unseen mage. Dana offered to teach Alec some offensive spells using earth and water, but Wyle wanted to go as soon as possible and Alec already had powerful fire spells. 

 

***** 

 

"You can't do the spell Dana is using?" 

 

Alec bit back a caustic response. Muhldair was working with him and trying to be at least courteous. He seemed to have accepted Alec wasn't responsible for the connection Alec had with him. That was more than he had yesterday. 

 

"Not yet. I wasn't strong in water so I never went further than the basic spells. I think I could learn it now when I have more time to spend with Dana. She mentioned a few other spells I want to learn more about." 

 

"I talked to Dana. She said she knew of no spells that bound one person to another. Love spells don't work either. The most that can be done is a geas or for a mage to put a glammour on himself. But, ... Dana never heard of anyone else with my abilities either." 

 

"You told Dana about us?" Alec said alarmed. 

 

"No. I asked a few questions. I don't want her to know." 

 

Alec grimaced. "I've never heard of your abilities either and I had a lot more exposure to Masters than Dana has. I spent a lot of hours in the library doing research, too." 

 

"Neither Dana or her sister ever mentioned sensing me the way you can. We're linked somehow." 

 

"Not bad for a mundane, Muhldair." 

 

"Alec?" Muhldair looked at him sideways. He made two attempts to speak. His shoulders hunched. "Alec," he got out more strongly. "This morning you woke up with a headache. You were nervous and upset. You took a walk towards the edge of the settlement. You went that way," he pointed. 

 

Alec felt light headed. "How long?" 

 

"This morning when I woke up." 

 

"I can't think about this now, Fox. Let's concentrate on getting through the next two days alive, all right? I hope your abilities include finding wards or we may be screwed." 

 

***** 

 

Alec and Muhldair left the camp much earlier than the new war party would leave. They would be moving much slower than them. Alec let Muhldair walk in front, not only for the possibility of sensing wards, but because Muhldair could see any physical signs. Muhldair had agreed to stay within a man's length from Alec. 

Muhldair had his neutral face on. Alec tentatively let himself feel Muhldair's emotions and found they matched the face. He was calm, focused, and wary. 

 

Tav and a few other cousins were also scouting although they were warned not to get too close to the poachers' camp. They'd take out any strays they found. Muhldair was concerned for them, but for now he had to concentrate on his job. Muhldair, if he thought about it, could sense Alec's growing excitement. This morning Alec was half sick with dread, now he was looking forward to the conflict. And people thought Muhldair was strange! 

 

They were getting close, so Alec reached forward and tapped Muhldair on the shoulder. Muhldair stopped. Alec spun the air spell that let him see in the camp. He was both excited and worried when he could. The men were poorly outfitted and the camp was disorganized. Not clansmen then. But where was the mage and why would a mage attach himself to these men? 

 

Alec was starting to look outside the camp for the mage and any stray poachers that might be out there when he felt Muhldair vanish. Disoriented, Alec released the spell. He had a brief glimpse of Muhldair's body before he lost consciousness. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair felt something poking at his face. He felt interest and curiosity, but it was outside his own thoughts. He tried to stir but was hindered. He opened his eyes and something with fur was looking back. Alarmed, he jerked his head away. Wolf! his mind screamed. Terror made him try to pull away, but he still couldn't move. Breathing heavy, he tried to scoot away. He couldn't. He looked down and saw leather bands across his chest and wrapped around his arms. He looked back at the wolf. It cocked it's head and studied Muhldair. It whined and then bared it's teeth in a low growl. Unable to move, Muhldair laid his head back down accepting his fate. The wolf sniffed at him and pulled back. Muhldair connected the feeling of interest and curiosity he had when he woke up with the wolf. That alarmed him even more than having it in his face. Now he was connected to a wolf! Would he eventually be communicating with rabbits? 

"You interest her." a deep voice said from behind Muhldair's head. 

 

Muhldair tried to lift his head to see who spoke but couldn't turn it enough. Someone walked around to his side and Muhldair looked up at him. He was medium height and thin bodied. His unkept hair and beard were a dirty blonde. His clothes were little more than rags and his feet were wrapped instead of wearing shoes. 

 

"That's what drew me out here. Runner wanted to find you. I wanted to know why." 

 

The man studied Muhldair. He crouched down and pushed Muhldair's hair back and studied his face. "You're pretty, but that wouldn't interest Runner. What is different about you?" 

 

"Where's my friend?" Muhldair asked him. "Where's the man who was with me?" 

 

"Not far. He's still alive." The man placed his hand a little over Muhldair's chest, his face placid. 

 

The man looked over at the black wolf. "What is it that fascinates you with him?" 

 

"Please, may I see my friend?" Muhldair asked, his voice filled with entreaty. 

 

"It's not important." 

 

Muhldair was growing more concerned listening to this man's flat voice. "Who are you?" 

 

"I'm called Hyngor," he answered absently. "There is something about you Runner wants me to know. Do you know what it is?" 

 

"No. May I get up?" 

 

"Are you a mage?" 

 

"No. Is Runner your familiar?" 

 

"Yes. We've been together many years. Humans normally don't interest her. There must be something I should know." Hyngor thought about Muhldair's question. He became focused on Muhldair. "How did you know Runner was my familiar?" 

 

Muhldair knew he had made a mistake and was afraid to answer the question. Muhldair felt Hyngor. He was moss, bones, forests, cold violence. Muhldair shivered. 

 

He searched for Alec again. Muhldair could feel Alec, but his mind was blank. He knew Alec was close, but how close he couldn't tell. Please, Alec, he thought, please wake up. 

 

"May I get up?" Muhldair repeated. "I want to make sure my friend's all right." 

 

"He doesn't interest me." Hyngor ran his hand along the base of Muhldair's neck, obviously looking for something. He pulled down the top of Muhldair's tunic and checked there. He leaned back, disappointed. 

 

Hyngor searched Muhldair, looking over each item he found. "Do you have anything unusual on you that could explain her interest?" 

 

"I ... I don't think so. We were hunting. I have some travel food. Maybe she smelled it." 

 

Hyngor stared at him, his dull eyes unblinking. 

 

*Please, Alec. Please wake up.* 

 

Hyngor went to Muhldair's feet and did something, then he stood up. He grabbed Muhldair by his arm and pulled him to his feet. Muhldair quickly looked around and saw Alec's sprawled body. Hyngor hadn't bothered to bind him. Muhldair was afraid it was because Alec was too hurt to be a threat. Hyngor pulled Muhldair with him towards the poacher's camp. 

 

"Let me help my friend," Muhldair pleaded. 

 

"He's not important." 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was tied to a tree, his arms pulled around the trunk. Runner whimpered and whined at Muhldair's discomfort and fear. Runner's agitation was infecting Muhldair. Muhldair shut himself away from Runner and tried to blank his mind. Hyngor called Runner and Runner couldn't decide what to do. She turned her head looking at Hyngor and then back at Muhldair. She started to follow Hyngor and then stopped to look back. She whined and head down followed Hyngor. 

 

Muhldair was ignored, except for a couple of curious men who stood at a distance and watched him for a few minutes. After a while the muscles in Muhldair's shoulders started to burn and he wanted to move around to ease the ache of being too long in one position. Ants that crawled the tree had found him, too, tickling his hands and arms, getting under his tunic. 

 

He prayed his clansmen would attack soon. He thought he might be left to die tied against this tree. 

 

***** 

 

Alec felt himself being shaken. He took a moment to just lay there, then turned to see Tav kneeling beside him. He sat up and looked around. 

 

"Where's Muhldair?" he rapidly asked. 

 

Tav shook his head, worry in his eyes, too. "Are you hurt? I don't see any wounds on you." 

 

Alec took a quick inventory. "I don't know what happened. I feel a little weak, that's all. I saw Muhldair's body before I passed out." 

 

Alec made himself relax and searched for him and he knew where he was. "The poachers have him." He looked wild eyed at Tav. "How close are the men?" 

 

"They are positioning themselves around the camp. There are two less poachers than there were," Tav grinned, his straight white teeth shining from within the black beard. "They wandered too far from their camp. Some of us were trying to find any sentries they might have, that's how I found you." 

 

"We have to get Muhldair out. They might kill him when we attack." 

 

"Then we better go now." 

 

Alec motioned him to wait. He spun the spell that let him see from above. It was an air spell and he was strong in it without Muhldair. He cautiously watched, not wanting to go through the spell the other mage used to blur the camp. He was puzzled when there was no spell over the camp, but he didn't turn away from his good fortune. He saw Muhldair tied to a tree. A strange looking man was standing near him, a black wolf at his side. The wolf looked up toward Alec, if Alec had had a body up there. Alec released the spell. 

 

He reached out and grabbed Tav's arm. "I know where he is. Come with me." 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair tensed when Hyngor came back, not sure what this detached man might do. 

 

"Have you thought of why Runner is interested in you?" 

 

"No, I don't know." Muhldair kept his voice soft and friendly. 

 

"Then you are not important. You don't interest me," Hyngor said in his flat voice. 

 

Muhldair had trouble speaking. "Will you let me go?" came out more tremulous than he planned. 

 

"You are not important." 

 

Runner was growling low in her throat, looking up. Hyngor called her to him and left. 

 

Muhldair closed his eyes, limp with relief. He thought Hyngor was going to kill him. He sensed Alec approaching and knew he was worried. So was Muhldair. If Hyngor changed his mind, Alec was still too far away to save him. 

 

***** 

 

Tav and Alec watched from a distance, hiding in some brush. Alec wanted to rush in and get Muhldair but Tav held him back with a hand on his arm. Alec was vibrating under Tav's hand. "Wait, it won't be long," Tav whispered. 

 

The wait seemed long to Alec, but finally it was over. War cries were coming from all around the camp. Some clansmen were already in the camp. Alec started to move when Tav jerked him sideways, screaming for Alec to look. Alec saw the mage send a bolt of energy into one of the clansmen. The man shook, then fell silently to the ground. 

 

"Stop him!" Tav yelled, frantic for his kinsmen. "I'll get Muhldair." 

 

Alec ran forward and gathered a small fireball, his easiest attack to make. He cast it at the other mage's back. The black wolf turned at the same time Alec formed the spell and with terrifying speed went for Alec. The fireball took down the mage, his last shrieks horrible to hear. The wolf was on Alec. Alec threw his arms up to protect his throat and face. Muhldair was screaming for Tav to save Alec. 

 

Tav held the spear to thrust, careful to hit the wolf and not the mage. He drove the spear in and the wolf yelped and pulled away. Held on the spear the wolf snarled and snapped at Tav while Tav tried to hold it away from him. The wolf pulled free and with a quick look at Tav, turned and ran into the forest. 

Tav stood there breathing hard, hearing the fighting not far from him but having no interest in rushing toward it. 

 

Alec went to his feet and rushed to Muhldair. He cut him loose and held him steady until Muhldair's stiff limbs were under his control again. 

 

The camp battle was already over. The poachers were hopelessly outnumbered. Angry over the death of one of the young cousins by the mage, the clansmen took no prisoners. 

 

Muhldair went over to the dead mage and looked for his dagger. He'd never seen anyone die in such a gruesome way and he tried very hard not to really see while still finding the dagger. He couldn't escape the smell. 

 

He found it, but it was damaged beyond repair. Muhldair felt the loss deeply. Alec could sense it. He walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

I'll get you another one, Muhldair." Muhldair didn't respond. 

 

Tav was yelling and pointing into the forest. Muhldair rushed towards him and then he saw the wolf half hid among the trees. She looked straight at him. When he started walking towards her, the wolf jumped sideways and growled. Muhldair could see the wound in her side and feel her pain and fear. He tried to calm her. 

 

Alec and Tav were both yelling at him. Alec screamed for him to stay back. 

It was a battle of wills and instinct, the weakening wolf finally submitting. Muhldair carefully approached her and slowly and gently got her to lay down close to him. He called for Alec to come closer. 

 

"Can you heal her, Alec?" 

 

"That wolf tried to kill me, Muhldair," he said with offended anger. 

 

"You attacked her mage, of course she attacked you. I want you to heal her. Please, Alec." 

 

Alec bristled. He started to turn away but Tav caught him. Tav looked at him and then tilted his head toward Muhldair. Tav's eyes were intent. "He doesn't ask for much," he whispered. "Never has." 

 

Alec pulled away and turned back toward Muhldair. 

 

"She better not bite me," he snapped. 

 

"I'll keep her calm," Muhldair promised. 

 

Alec drew closer, already drawing power from Muhldair. He hesitantly reached out. The wolf looked at him with a baleful eye. Muhldair was whispering softly to her and gently stroking her. Alec could see the damage. It wasn't beyond healing. He carefully started the healing process. The wolf would be weak for awhile, but she'd live. He backed away as slowly as he approached. 

 

Alec looked back at the camp. Everyone was upset over the young man's death. A few were weeping. Dana was healing those few men who were wounded. Wyle was directing the men. A handful of men had been given the job to see what would be worth taking from the camp. The poachers would have to be buried. Alec turned back to Muhldair, sitting there with a wolf's head resting on his thigh. 

 

***** 

 

"Mage battles are always short, Muhldair. Whoever gets his spell off first wins. There's no second chance and there's no such thing as fair play. If we don't want to kill one another we have fist fights, just like anyone else." 

 

"Men die from fist fights." 

 

"Rarely, but I won't argue the point." 

 

The rest of the clansmen were far ahead of them. Runner couldn't walk very fast and rested often. Alec couldn't chase her away and Muhldair refused to leave her. They were resting at the moment, Runner laying up against Muhldair. 

 

"I've been thinking about it, Alec. I can sense both you and Runner. Runner could sense Hyngor and me. You only sense me. Hyngor only sensed Runner." 

 

Muhldair paused, visibly upset. His hands refused to stay still, opening and closing, making partial gestures. 

 

"Has there ever been a human familiar, Alec?" His voice was so soft Alec had trouble hearing him. Alec knew he wanted him to say no, it wasn't possible, and give him excuses for everything that had happened. 

 

"I don't know. I've never heard of one, but I don't really know." 

 

Muhldair seemed to shrink into himself, tears were flowing down his face. 

Runner looked up into his face and softly whined. Muhldair looked so broken Alec hurt for him. He doesn't ask for much, Tav had said. 

 

"Muhldair," Alec said gently. "My powers are stronger if you're with me. I can tell where you are if you're within two miles of me. I need you. We'll share the fees. We'll be partners. You'll have a say in what we do. Muhldair, you know you have nothing here. I want you to leave with me." 

 

"Do you know how people will view me when they find out I'm a mage's familiar? I won't even be viewed as human. I'll be shunned worse than I am as fey Muhldair. I don't find the prospect very appealing." 

 

Alec sat there quietly. He couldn't mess this up now. He didn't think he'd get another chance. "Nobody has to know. You'll be my friend and partner. That's all. If it comes to that, we could let people believe Runner is my familiar." 

 

"Runner doesn't sense you, she senses me." 

 

"Who's going to ask her? Muhldair, please, I need you. Together we'll make our fortune. There are no poor Journeyman Mages. I've never had to go hungry. No one ever turns me away. You'll have everything I have. Please, Muhldair." 

 

"I'll think on it," Muhldair said, not wanting to talk about it any more. 

 

"I didn't cause any of this, Muhldair, but there's something you need to know. Familiars and mages have a bond. They can't stay apart from each other long. If you don't leave with me, I'll have to stay. I don't think this settlement can keep a mage fully occupied." 

 

"I could kill you, I suppose." 

 

"No, you can't. I wouldn't let you and I don't think the bond will let you. I could be wrong about that, it's never been an issue before, but I don't think you can. If we stay here, eventually your clan's going to wonder what's going on and I have no idea how I'll make a living here when nobody needs a mage." 

 

Muhldair grinned, "If you starve I guess that would take care of the problem." 

 

"Wouldn't you rather come back here with a herd of cattle and money for land. Once you leave here, maybe you wouldn't even want to come back. There's a lot to see, Muhldair." 

 

Muhldair sat there quietly, absently stroking Runner's fur. Runner lifted her head and ran her tongue over his wrist before finding a more comfortable position to lay, staying close to him. Alec was afraid to break the silence. He watched Muhldair with hope/dread. 

 

Muhldair looked up into Alec's eyes. Alec could still see the pain in his eyes, but there was a softening, and then a spark of humor. Muhldair's mouth rounded into a shaky grin. 

 

"You get me a dagger first, Alec. Within two years I want an iron sword." 

 

"I can do that, Muhldair, if you keep that beast from eating me."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec watched as Muhldair said his awkward goodbyes to his family. Wyle, Muhldair's father and the chieftain of this clan, bordered near the edge of teariness that his youngest son was leaving the settlement, but at the same time was encouraging him to go. Muhldair, as third son, had no prospects if he stayed here. A third son would get no inheritance and had no standing. Wyle knew it would be best if Muhldair made his future elsewhere. 

 

When Muhldair had clasped his brothers' forearms in farewell the brothers responded with little more than politeness. They appeared relieved to see him leaving. Muhldair was trying to keep his feelings buried, but Alec could feel the heavy ache and disappointment inside him that even now, as he was leaving, his brothers could gather no warmth for him. 

 

Muhldair had said goodbye to the wives, menials and two slaves of his father's lodge earlier, so he was now ready to leave. He picked up his pack and joined Alec, his face expressionless. 

 

When they had gone far enough that they were no longer in view of Wyle's lodge, Alec stopped and gave Muhldair's lean body a quick once over. He grinned at Muhldair's questioning look. "New boots, new cloak, new belt. Wyle, I'm guessing?" 

 

Muhldair looked down and gave a hesitant smile. "I wasn't expecting any of this." 

 

"Well, I hope you kept your old boots. Those will be hurting you before the sun's very high." 

 

"In my pack. I want to stop by the inn before we go." 

 

"What about Dana?" 

 

Muhldair hesitated and a shallow, jagged exhale of breath, almost too quiet to hear, escaped. "I said goodbye yesterday. She told me not to stay away too long and to keep you safe." Muhldair managed to keep his voice level and friendly. 

 

Last night Alec had gone to Dana to say goodbye. The meeting with the young, red headed healer had been bittersweet. When Alec promised he would return, Dana half smiled then gave him a fierce kiss before turning in a rush and all but running to return to her lodge. 

 

"She told *me* to keep *you* safe." 

 

Muhldair barely acknowledged that and starting walking for the inn. 

 

"Wait, Muhldair, I have something for your new belt. I had a damned time finding one worth having." He put his backpack down and reached into it. He took out a leather sheath about two hand lengths long. "Part of our agreement," he said, handing it toward Muhldair. 

 

The young prince took the sheath and slowly drew the knife. He let the bronze dagger catch the light as his mouth slowly curved into a satisfied smile. 

After Muhldair slid the dagger back in the sheath, Alec held out a leather pouch. Alec's eyes were bright and so was his smile as Muhldair accepted it. "*This* is a promise that you will not regret making that agreement." 

 

Muhldair's brows drew together as he opened it and let the items slide slowly out. There was a lovely eating knife made of bone and a thin leather thong with a lumpy pendant. 

 

Alec took the thong away from him and put it over Muhldair's head. "It's amber. I was given it when I found the missing child of a merchant." 

 

Muhldair rubbed the amber between his fingers. It felt warm to the touch. Muhldair's hazel eyes had that soft look Alec so seldom saw and Alec could feel his unguarded pleasure. 

 

"Thank you," Muhldair said. His voice was soft, throaty. 

 

Alec heard the memory of Tav's voice in his head at that moment. "He doesn't ask for much." he had said. "Never has." 

 

They walked to the small inn and Muhldair led the way inside. Ess ran over and hugged Muhldair to her. Ess was as close to a mother as Muhldair had. He grew up playing with her sons, Navin and Melor, and sometime during those years Ess had adopted him. Muhldair's left arm returned the hug while his right hand caressed her cheek to wipe away a tear. Ess tried a smile and made him promise to take care of himself. Becuma, Ess's youngest, laid her small hand on Muhldair's arm. Smiling, Muhldair knelt down to get a hug from her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Muhldair grabbed her up as he stood, then turned to her brothers. 

 

Navin and his brother Melor were visibly distressed to see Muhldair leave, although they tried to hide it by back pounding, joking and well wishes. As Alec and Muhldair were about to leave, Ess handed Muhldair a small lidded basket. Muhldair lifted the lid to see chicken and boiled eggs laid on top of leaves that lined the basket. There was enough for Alec and him to share for mid meal. Muhldair gave Ess a kiss before reorganizing the contents of his pack to protect the basket. 

 

Dive, Ess's towering husband, followed them out of the inn. He gripped Muhldair's arm and wished him well. He did the same with Alec, though he didn't hold the grip as long. Navin and Melor walked with them to the edge of the settlement. As they made their final goodbyes, Melor handed Muhldair a small carved wooden luck charm. Muhldair knew Melor had to be the carver and held the little charm firmly in his fist while thanking him. Navin also handed Muhldair a gift, a flint spear point, just in case he didn't have time to chip one out. Muhldair snorted in laughter. His current spear point and most of the flint spear points in the settlement were made by Navin. Bronze spear points were expensive and hard to find and few owned one. 

 

While Melor was joking with Muldair, Navin clasped Alec's forearm. It was a polite gesture, but Navin's normally cordial face was dimmed by the quiet study his eyes gave the mage. Take care of him, the eyes warned. Navin had not forgotten the days Muhldair had been bedridden, caused by a fight with Alec. 

Muhldair didn't notice the exchange. The young prince placed the spear point in his pack and dropped the charm into the pouch Alec had given him. Alec was impatient to leave and started to ease away. Muhldair, after a few comments to the brothers, turned and followed him. 

 

Muhldair wasn't guarding his emotions and Alec could sense his blended feelings: grateful, delighted surprise at the gifts he had received, melancholy over leaving his friends, love for those same friends, uncertainty and excitement over leaving. 

 

Muhldair's black wolf, Runner, joined them as they left sight of the settlement. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair called out to Alec to stop. Alec looked back to see Muhldair far behind, breathing heavy with exertion. Alec frowned, his brows drawing together as Muhldair caught up. He was using his spear as a walking stick. 

 

"Gods, Alec," he panted. "Have mercy on a poor man who isn't mage born." 

 

"You need to rest?" 

 

"Even Runner is getting tired. The chicken is starting to sound like a fine thing, too," he looked into the mage's green eyes hopefully. 

 

"You didn't have trouble keeping up with me while we tracked those poachers." 

 

"I didn't keep up with you then. I led and you stayed behind me. Besides which, we were moving slowly and stealthily most of the time." Muhldair let out a slow, deep breath and fell bonelessly down to sit. Runner came over and sprawled out beside him. Muhldair unstopped his water skin and took a long swig, then shrugged off his pack and flopped backwards with a groan. Alec let out a long breath. Muhldair lifted his head to look at him through half lidded eyes then let his head fall back down. Alec gave up and sat down with more grace than Muhldair had managed. 

 

"If we're going to stop here we might as well get mid meal out of the way. I want the breast." 

 

"Let me rest for just a little time," a sleepy voice begged. 

 

"I'll get it myself," Alec answered, reaching for Muhldair's pack. 

 

"Save me some." 

 

Alec unpacked the little basket and pulled out the breast and one of the boiled eggs. Runner lifted her head and sniffed the air. She turned her head and stared fixedly at Alec. "Not a chance," Alec sneered at her. Runner looked at him appraisingly then rested her head on Muhldair's thigh. Her eyes rolled once to give him one last look before closing. 

 

When Alec was done eating he grabbed Muhldair's foot and shook him awake. Muhldair yawned close mouthed and pushed his way up to sit. After a moment he reached out for the basket. He opened it and after looking inside glanced up at Alec accusingly. Alec looked blandly back, his green eyes bright in the sun. Muhldair handed Runner a leg and took the other one for himself. When he finished the leg he peeled two of the eggs and ate them. 

 

Alec was up and pacing. He made himself still and drew that sweet power from Muhldair that strengthened his own magic. He let a part of himself join the winds and he was looking down from high in the air. He saw his own body and Muhldair below, then searched out in all directions. No humans around. In the distance he saw a wide path heading north west and decided they would follow it. One direction was as good as any other. He let the spell unravel and released Muhldair. He had never told the young prince that he could pull power from him. Muhldair knew he was fey, knew he could sense, *feel*, magic, but didn't know he had a source of magic inside him that Alec tapped into. Alec had told him that his magic was stronger when Muhldair was near, a partial truth. 

 

Sensing Alec's impatience, Muhldair pulled his pack on and adjusted it. He gave Runner a final scratch behind the ears and joined Alec as he started walking. Almost the same height, their strides matched each other and Alec set off at a slower pace than before. 

 

"Have you chosen a destination?" Muhldair asked. 

 

"There's a wide path over that way. We'll take it. I'm curious to see where it goes." 

 

Muhldair considered that for a while. "We have enough food for four days, we will have to hunt if we don't find a settlement before then." 

 

"The path goes somewhere," Alec pointed out. "I told you Muhldair, I've never gone hungry." 

 

Muhldair felt Runner take off again, probably chasing a rabbit. He didn't bother to look, he could have pointed where Runner was with his eyes closed. 

Alec could see the edge of the forest where the path wove through. He resisted the urge to walk faster. Alec could walk all day before he had to rest and could see in all but total darkness, but Muhldair couldn't. With Muhldair, Alec couldn't keep the pace he did when traveling alone. What he gained from Muhldair was worth more than the inconveniences. 

 

"You let me sense you now, Fox. Tired of keeping control?" 

 

Muhldair shrugged. "I understand now that you probably block out sensing my *every* hunger, thirst, and tired muscle the same way I ignore yours. We can't hear each others thoughts and I feel fairly certain if I want to keep an emotion from you, I could." 

 

"I admit you're good at denying your emotions when you want, Fox, but the very blankness I feel when you do tells me you're hiding something." 

 

Muhldair made a noncommital, "mmm." 

 

They walked a little farther when Muhldair glanced at Alec. "Why do you call me Fox?" 

 

"Your brothers did." 

 

"I know why they did. Why do you?" he grouched. 

 

"At first, to irritate you. I knew you hated it when they did." 

 

"At first?" Muhldair chewed his lip as he thought about that. "Why do you do it now, if not to irritate me?" 

 

"It suits you." 

 

"That's what my brothers said." Muhldair's face darkened and his eyes had the bright gold coloring that Alec knew was the edge of temper. "What do *you* mean by it, or ... do you hold their opinion?" 

 

Alec grinned. "I'm sensing your feelings *now*, Muhldair," he taunted. 

 

Muhldair could also sense Alec. The mage was somewhat amused and feeling a little provocative, but Muhldair couldn't sense any real harm in him. Muhldair chose not to pursue the subject. He was sure that two weeks ago, before the bonding took place, they would have argued, or even fought. He admitted to himself he would lose anyway. 

 

Alec was surprised at Muhldair's quiet release of temper. He knew he often tweaked the prince, he couldn't seem to resist. He couldn't even explain why he did it, especially when a real fight with Muhldair had consequences. Alec had fought other mages that didn't leave him as beat up as fighting Muhldair did. Slender, Muhldair didn't have the massive strength of his brothers. He did have skill, fast reflexes, endurance and a focused stubbornness. Alec admitted to himself that he was beginning to actually grow fond of him. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair stopped at the edge of the path and looked around. He thrust out his arm to halt Alec. 

 

"Look here," he said pleased. "Someone is traveling with wagons and cattle." 

"Maybe it's just a wagon and a cow." 

 

When Alec started to walk forward Muhldair grabbed his arm, laughing. He pointed down close to Alec's foot. Alec grimaced in distaste. "Lots of cows," Muhldair grinned. "And they're not far ahead of us." 

 

"How far?" 

 

"Half a day? And we move faster." 

 

"Where's your damn to hell beast?" 

 

Muhldair pointed toward the southeast without bothering to turn his body. "She's fine, and not as hungry as I am." 

 

"Familiar's are suppose to stay close to their mages," Alec replied sharply. 

 

"Her mage is dead. I seem to give her some comfort and security. I'm curious to see what happens when I meet another familiar. Maybe all familiars have some connection to each other." Muhldair didn't sound pleased. 

 

Alec had a shiver of panic over that frightening thought. The last thing he wanted was another mage interested in Muhldair, or for the story to spread among the mages that there existed a human familiar. A host of unpleasant possibilities flooded his mind. He wished he'd asked more questions and listened more to the mages at the college who had familiars. How much could their birds and animals relay to them? Runner's mage hadn't figured out Runner's fascination with Muhldair, but he had been deranged. 

 

"Alec? Are you all right? Are we in any danger?" 

 

Alec felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "No. No, everything is all right." 

He moved away from the hand. "We should go." 

 

Muhldair leaned away and gave Alec a concerned look, but Alec was already starting to walk away. Muhldair followed, then caught up. 

 

***** 

 

Alec released the spell and kept his eyes closed for a moment to reorient. He could sense Muhldair standing quietly beside him. When Alec drew power from Muhldair, Muhldair was wrapped in the spell and unaware of what happened around them. After Alec released the spell Muhldair felt exposed and vulnerable and he would immediately scan the area, looking for any threat. Alec could feel Mulhdair's focused energy now. He opened his eyes and saw Muhldair, spear ready. 

 

He waited until Muhldair was looking at him. "There's two wagons with five men, two women and a child. They've got twelve head of cattle, Muhldair." 

Muhldair grinned back. 

 

"Be sure to keep that beast of yours away until we talk. I don't want to scare them." 

 

***** 

 

The leader of this small group was impressive, Muhldair thought. He was a hand length taller than Alec, broad shouldered, powerful. His long dark hair was pulled back and tied. He had looked at Alec and Muhldair with intelligent caution, but not fear. He had some scars that implied he was a warrior. Muhldair didn't fail to notice the iron sword he carried or the small shield tied to the side of one of the wagons. The warrior and Alec had been talking for some time. Muhldair looked over the rest of the party. The sturdy greying man with the stone war club was also a warrior. The two dark haired young men looked enough like the leader that Muhldair thought they must be his sons. The smaller one could really still be called a boy. The young slender blond was obviously a menial. 

 

The slender dark haired woman Muhldair guessed to be the leader's wife. The younger woman with lighter hair looked related to the other, but was too old to be a daughter. A sister, maybe? He thought the little boy might be her son. 

The smaller wagon had a couple of large baskets on it and a cage of chickens. It was being pulled by a team of goats. The ox drawn wagon was laden. Any sleeping would be done on the ground. 

 

****** 

 

While Amatheon talked to the tall young mage, Cadeyrn watched the mage's companion who was standing away from the group. He was a tall, slender young man, clean shaven, his hair at shoulder length, shorter than most men wore it. His clothing and boots were well made and in good condition. He carried the spear like he knew how to use it. Cadeyrn didn't fail to see the long knife on his belt. Instinctively, Cadeyrn laid his hand on the head of his war club. He would mention to Amatheon that the quiet young man probably hadn't missed anything. 

 

***** 

 

"Amatheon was obviously a very successful mercenary, Muhldair. He's retired and wants to start a settlement. He must have been a leader to have acquired so much. And ... he mentioned a few of his men are joining him in a few weeks." 

 

"Are we traveling with them?" 

 

"Better, Fox. We're hired." 

 

"As guards?" 

 

"My position is protection. You help with the cattle." 

 

"What! We're suppose to be partners. I'm suppose to have a say in the jobs we accept." 

 

"Your father had cattle. Surely this isn't new to you?" 

 

"I didn't care for the cattle. He had menials for that. Have you forgotten you need me close when you weave spells?" 

 

"Only for some spells. I would be a strong war mage even if you weren't around." 

 

"I see. Our agreement is good when you need me." 

 

Alec's frustration and Muhldair's irritation and resentment were bouncing back and feeding each other. Alec saw Muhldair's eyes glow golden and his face darkening and knew he would have to bring this under control. He suddenly had an understanding of Conall's remarks about being unable to control his familiar the way Alec thought he should be able to, and Conall's familiar was a bird. 

"Look, Muhldair, we still split the payment. You'll be helping to guard while you help with the cattle." 

 

Muhldair tried to slow down his breathing. He shut his eyes, his mouth tightly pinched while he rolled his shoulders. When he opened his eyes he looked deceptively composed. "Have you told them about Runner?" he asked with a false smile. 

 

"Yes. No. I'll take care of it." 

 

"Fine. That's ... fine. I'll just go see about my duties. You just ... walk about and talk to the ladies and ... periodically look for danger." 

 

Muhldair stomped off to talk to the greying warrior. He seemed the likeliest person to talk to. 

 

Alec watched him go. He thought as a mage he should get a little more respect; actually, he should get a lot more respect. He was more than generous with Muhldair and the testy, irrational prince didn't acknowledge it. 

 

***** 

 

Cadeyrn was pleased enough with Muhldair. He was a good worker and good ompany. He genuinely enjoyed Cadeyrn's stories about battles, strange people, and far away places. Cadeyrn believed he would be good in a fight. Cadeyrn's concern wasn't with Muhldair, but with Gunoda's interest in Muhldair. The widow had started eyeing the newcomer on the first day. Gunoda was probably ten years older than Muhldair, but she was an attractive woman and Muhldair hadn't failed to notice. Muhldair visibly brightened when she came around. Cadeyrn didn't want to interfere, but he was worried about where things might end. He knew the others had noticed her behavior, too. 

 

***** 

 

Alec let himself sense Muhldair. He was in the back of the little herd making sure none fell behind. Muhldair was bored, thirsty and tired. Occasionally, when Alec sensed Muhldair, he could tell Gunoda was with him. Muhldair was growing increasingly edgy and that affected Alec, too, if he wasn't careful. This was an uncomfortable effect of the bonding Alec never considered. To be fair, Muhldair was *trying* to suppress the feeling. 

 

Alec walked back and joined Muhldair. He handed him his water skin and Muhldair took it gratefully. They walked beside each other for awhile, companionably. 

"Fox, if you and Gunoda decide to pair, would you please, please, get out of range?" 

 

Muhldair started to flare, but quenched it. With the bond, it was unreasonable to blame Alec for knowing too much. 

 

"Our range is two miles, Alec." he said in a low monotone. 

 

"You're not going to be able to keep me from feeling it Muhldair. A little mercy is needed." 

 

"Nothing is needed because nothing is going to happen," Muhldair ground out. 

"You say so?" 

 

"That's right." Muhldair hissed, "Nothing. How can it, knowing what I am?" 

 

Alec looked closely at Muhldair, trying to figure out what he was saying. Muhldair gave him a slitted gray eyed glare and strode ahead, his hand clenched tightly on the spear, his flexed arm muscles clearly delineated. 

 

"What ... ?" 

 

"For once. For just this once. Leave me alone. Let it go." Muhldair's exasperated voice was half threat, half begging. 

 

"Fox ..." 

 

His arm high, Muhldair drove his spear point in the ground between Alec's feet, his face tight with rage. Alec stiffened and stood there, instinctively preparing to draw power. Muhldair jerked his spear free and spun, racing for the forest, leaping over an obstacle Alec couldn't see and then disappearing in the trees. Alec didn't need to follow him, he could sense him racing further away, his need to escape greater than his anger. And sorrow, Alec could barely sense the sorrow. 

 

***** 

 

Alec was sitting away from the others. Amatheon and Cadeyrn left the family group and walked over to him. Amatheon handed Alec a bowl of stew, then sat beside him with his own bowl. Amatheon dipped two fingers in the bowl and took out a chunk of meat. He bit it in half and chewed a moment before speaking. "Are you going after him?" 

 

"No. He's all right. I know where he is. I check on him when I weave the spell to see what is around us." 

 

Amatheon shrugged, "A foolish thing for him to do. He didn't take his pack, his water skin, or his cloak. They're still on the wagon. It's going to rain," he pointed out needlessly. 

 

"His problem," Alec bit out. He couldn't sense Muhldair any more. Muhldair had run, sometimes stumbling, till he was out of range. Alec could still see him if he cast the spell of seeing, but he was almost at the limit of it now. The last time Alec checked Muhldair was sitting, leaning against a tree with Runner laying against his leg. 

 

"Do you think he will return?" Cadeyrn asked. 

 

"He doesn't have a choice." 

 

Amatheon looked puzzled. "Every man has a choice, no matter how rough it may be." 

 

"He doesn't." Alec scooped the last vegetable from the bowl and after eating it tipped the bowl back to drink the broth. 

 

Cadeyrn gave Amatheon an uncomfortable look that was returned. 

 

Amatheon spoke, "Your man is a puzzlement. His clothes and manner suggest affluence, but he does what chore Cadeyrn asks of him without rancor. Until today, that is." 

 

Cadeyrn leaned forward, looking sideways at Alec, "Perhaps he learned his manners as a house menial or slave, but whoever provided his clothing is a generous master." 

 

Amatheon looked cynical. "If he were either, he would not dare run away like that. Will you tell us about the young man, Alec?" 

 

Alec shrugged it away as inconsequential. "He is a third son. We have an agreement of sorts while we travel together." 

 

"His father's name?" Amatheon asked, curious. 

 

"Wyle the Chance Stealer." 

 

Amatheon's mouth pursed, "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't know him." 

 

Alec looked bored and sat the bowl down. "I'll check the area again before I rest. You needn't set a watch tonight as I'll weave a ward to warn me if anyone approaches." 

 

Amatheon nodded and reached over to pick up the bowl Alec had used. He returned to his family, Cadeyrn following. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair ran his fingers through Runners ruff, his head tilted back, his eyes closed. He felt foolish and childish for running off, but he had to get away from Alec. *And* Gunoda, he thought with a grimace. Gunoda had been open about wanting him, but Muhldair would not risk a child. He was fey and worse than fey. Any child he had would likely be, also. A child of his would need its father to help protect it. Muhldair had been the son of a chieftain and still he had endured veiled insults and avoidance. He didn't love Gunoda and even if he did, he couldn't marry her. He was a mage's familiar and he would go where he went, even if the mage was difficult to serve. A partnership, Alec had said. Muhldair let out a snort of derision. Alec knew he couldn't leave, not for long anyway. Alec might as well have a rope around his neck. Muhldair felt like he had a rock under his ribs. He felt tears leaking from the corners of his closed eyes and bit his lips between his teeth. Runner whined and pushed her head against his hand. Muhldair scratched behind her ears and willed the tears away. He needed to return to the camp and dreaded the stares and questioning looks he would get when he did. He pushed himself up and grabbed his spear. He headed back. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was drenched and chilled when he entered the camp. He went to the wagon to find his cloak but after a few minutes searching for it knew it wasn't there. Cursing under his breath, he wondered who had taken it for extra warmth. Looking around, he saw they had made four small lean-tos to shelter under. He ran over to them, looking for the one Alec was in. He dove into it, finding himself sitting, shuddering at Alec's knees. Runner pushed herself inside as much as possible, but the back half of her was exposed to the rain. 

 

Shaking, Muhldair wrapped his arms around himself. Water running down his face, teeth chattering, he looked into Alec's cold stare. Alec sat there looking him over. Muhldair's hair was flat against his head, wet strings of it sticking to his face. His lips were trembling, teeth clenched to stop the chattering. "Idiot." Alec said flatly. Alec reached behind him and threw Muhldair his cloak. Muhldair grabbed it and was purely glad that it was dry. Alec must have taken it from the wagon before the rain fell. He wrapped it around himself. Uncertain, he looked up through his lashes at Alec. He didn't think Alec would make him leave the little shelter, but he might have to listen to his ridicule. 

 

"You missed a nice hot stew, Fox." Muhldair looked down, biting his lower lip. 

 

"We could have used your help while we set up the lean-tos. You got here in time to enjoy it, though." Muhldair shifted his position so his side faced Alec. 

 

"You ought to give up some of your pay to make up for this day." 

 

"Partners don't get 'pay.'" Muhldair said staring ahead. "And I've done more than my share of real work since we joined them." The two of them sat there in silence, sharing resentment. 

 

Muhldair broke the silence, his voice bitter. "They believe me to be your menial. You led them to believe it." 

 

"Amatheon wanted to hire a mage. That's me. He agreed to hire you to help with the cattle and to fight if we came under attack. That gave us a higher payment. That's all it was." 

 

"You might have discussed it with me. I could have had the illusion of some say in it." 

 

Alec fought back the desire to go for Muhldair's throat. He wanted to feel him choking for breath, weakly struggling underneath him for just a few moments. Then he'd let him go. Just for a few moments, he wanted him to submit. To, by the gods!, understand he was the familiar to a powerful mage. 

 

Muhldair wished he could leave this arrogant, manipulating, aggravating mage. He would surely die a worn out, maddened, husk of a man at an early age. He was the familiar of a powerful mage and only death would end it. Alec was young, about the same age as Muhldair. A mage would live long past the age of a normal man. He would outlive Muhldair by decades. Muhldair suddenly felt a bottomless despair. He would never get away, never lead a life for himself. Holding in a sob he twisted up and ran from the lean-to, taking shelter under the wagon with the cage of chickens. 

 

Alec watched in surprise as Muhldair escaped the shelter. Muhldair was trying to control his emotions, but Alec could sense his anxiety and mourning. Why mourning? What was wrong with him? Runner stood up and turned around in the lean-to. She whined and looked at Alec. When he didn't respond she left the shelter and went to Muhldair. Alec was glad to see the black wolf go and he refused to spend any more time worrying about the prince's moodiness. If he wanted to sit out there in the rain, that was fine with him. 

 

***** 

 

Alec called to Amatheon. "There is a group of men coming. They are separated into three groups, one behind and one on each side. I saw ten of them." 

 

Amatheon strode over to the wagon and released the shield. "Weapons?" 

 

"Possibly a couple of swords, long knives, cudgels. I saw two short bows. They sure didn't look like outcasts, Amatheon. " 

 

Amatheon grunted and adjusted the shield on his arm. Cadeyrn and the two sons ran over. Amatheon gave them instructions and they raced to obey them. The women were responsible for the wagons and animals, but Alec saw both of them take up wooden clubs. The blond menial stayed with the women, a staff in his hands. 

 

Muhldair went to Alec's side. Alec quickly told him what he saw. 

 

"Do you want me with you?" 

 

"Yes, but I won't need to draw you into the spell. My fire spells are strong without you. You'll fight." 

 

Muhldair nodded, then stiffened in alarm. "Damn! Runner." Muhldair could feel her coming back. He didn't want her to go with him. He mentally pushed her away. She was confused, unhappy. He pushed again. She was hesitant, then he could feel her leaving. She definitely wasn't happy. 

 

"Is everything all right?" 

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, Alec. I'm ready." 

 

"We are going into the woods after the three on this side. They don't know there's a mage. They don't know they're expected. When we take care of them, we'll return and help the others." 

 

Muhldair didn't answer, he just started walking into the woods, spear ready. Alec moved slightly ahead of him, weaving a seeing spell. Muhldair kept a watchful eye on the surroundings and on Alec. For this hunt, Alec would lead. 

Alec stopped moving and Muhldair could sense him releasing the spell. He looked over at him for orders. Alec pointed slightly to his right, and Muhldair nodded. Alec formed a small fire ball in his hands. Muhldair moved to the right and crept forward. Muhldair spotted the men and picked his target. Only seconds passed when one of the men screamed and the other two turned to see what was happening. Muhldair broke into the open and thrust his spear into the side of the chosen target before the man completely turned to face him with his cudgel. The remaining man screamed as a fire ball flamed around him. Muhldair pulled his spear free and blocked the clumsy swing by the wounded man. Muhldair drew back to position himself better and knocked another swing away. The man was wild eyed, blood darkening his side from the wound. Muhldair knew it was only time, he made a few more blocks and feints before he finished it. He looked up to see Alec impatient to go. As soon as Muhldair moved toward him Alec raced off. Muhldair couldn't keep up with Alec when he went all out. He did the best he could. 

 

Alec was heading for the four men on the path behind Amatheon and his family. He didn't think the brigands would have closed in on the family yet. 

 

Trying to keep Alec in view, racing behind, Muhldair thought it was too bad the fire balls caused such noisy, smelly deaths. You just couldn't sneak up on men after one was tossed. On the other hand, they certainly were bad on morale. 

Alec came to the edge of the path behind the four brigands. The four were facing Amatheon and Cadeyrn who were about 60 feet from them. 

 

"Loic," Amatheon called out. "I wish I was surprised. I see Shaky is with you. Who else?" 

 

A darkly handsome man stepped forward and shifted his weight in an arrogant manner. "We had to turn down men who wanted to come. We would have had to split the prize too many ways." 

 

"Well, come on then. Let's not waste the day." 

 

The four men started forward, the two on the end going out slightly. The short sturdy man at one end had a short bow that he was aiming. Muhldair moved toward the men. Alec stepped on the path and casually walked forward. He formed the spell and cast. The archer gave a shattering scream as he was enveloped in fire. The remaining three men turned and saw Alec and Muhldair. Amatheon and Cadeyrn rushed toward them. 

 

"You might think twice, Amatheon," Loic called out. "The rest of my men will have your family captured by now." 

 

Amatheon kept coming, a wild grin forming. Loic gave a roar and ran to meet him. Cadeyrn headed for the man in the middle. Muhldair changed direction to take the last man. The man Muhldair was heading for turned and tried to help the man facing Cadeyrn. Perhaps he hoped if they got rid of Cadeyrn, the two of them could turn on Muhldair. Alec prevented that by throwing an air shield around him. The man gasped and clutched at his throat. He looked bug eyed at Alec. Alec smiled and pointed at Muhldair, then released the spell. The man gasped and saw Muhldair was almost on him. He crouched down, long knife held in front of him. Muhldair came to a stop and dropped his spear. He drew his knife and moved in. Satisfied, Alec wove the spell to let himself see the wagons. Everything looked calm. One brigand was on the ground, holding his stomach. The blond menial was standing a little away from the wounded man on the ground, just watching him. Amatheons's young sons and the two women were watchful but not terribly upset. Alec searched for the remaining two brigands and saw them running away through the forest. 

 

Alec relaxed and watched the fight. Cadeyrn took out his man first. Cadeyrn's eyes went to Amatheon first, then, satisfied Amatheon was in no immediate trouble and wouldn't want Cadeyrn's help, he turned toward Muhldair. The man Muhldair faced looked confident and Cadeyrn wasn't sure if he should help. He started to approach them when Alec drew Cadeyrn's attention and shook his head. 

Cadeyrn knew Alec could help Amatheon or Muhldair if they needed it. He started to run back to the wagons. Alec yelled at him. Turning, he heard Alec say that everything was in control at the wagons, he didn't need to hurry back. Cadeyrn relaxed for a moment, stretched out his arms and went to Alec's side. Cadeyrn kept his eyes on Amatheon's fight, Alec on Muhldair's. 

 

Loic fell with a scream that held as much anger as pain. Amatheon placed a foot on Loic's sword then drove his own sword into Loic again. Amatheon stepped away and quickly took in the situation around him and relaxed. He took a few deep breaths and strolled over to join Cadeyrn and Alec. The three of them watched Muhldair and his foe. 

 

"They're both good." Cadeyrn said conversationally. 

 

"Should we interfere?" Amatheon asked. 

 

"No!" Cadeyrn and Alec said together. 

 

For a few minutes the three of them made comments on the fight and occasionally called encouragement to Muhldair, then it was over. Muhldair took a couple of weaving steps away from the body and hunched over, his hands gripping his bent knees. He was breathing hard, sweat was pouring off him. Grinning, Cadeyrn walked over and put his arm around Muhldair's shoulders. "Good fight," he said patting him. Muhldair looked up to see Alec. Alec had his arms crossed over his chest and flashed a wide toothy grin. 

 

***** 

 

Cadeyrn and Muhldair were left to drag the bodies off the path. Amatheon and Alec went back to the wagons. 

 

"What happened?" Amatheon asked his oldest son. 

 

"They rushed the camp, just three of them. Mother broke one of their arms, he ran into the woods. Sulee and I took him down," he said pointing to the man on the ground. The brigand was moaning, his hands clenched over his belly. "The last one ran away when he realized he was alone." 

 

Alec cast the seeing spell to look for the missing brigands and found them. "I know where the other two are," he told Amatheon. 

 

"What are they doing?" 

 

"Running, as fast as they can." 

 

Amatheon looked down at the wounded brigand. "Mohdnea." 

 

The man looked up, his face twisted in pain. "Why should I have expected gratitude?" Amatheon asked in a low voice. He wasn't aware he'd spoken out loud. He knelt down and pushed Mohdnea's hands away. The wound was bad, most wouldn't survive it. 

 

Alec leaned down over Amatheon's shoulder. "You knew these men?" he asked. 

"Some of them. We fought together." 

 

"What are you going to do about him?" Alec asked. 

 

Mohdnea looked up at them, eyes hopeless in a pain filled face. Moaning, he looked away. 

 

Amatheon didn't answer. Alec's voice was level, only slightly curious. "A wound like that, if left alone, will cause an agonizing death. I would understand if you wanted that. He attacked your family. If you don't, he needs to be killed quickly or healed." 

 

"I spared him once." Amatheon said quietly. He bent down and lifted Mohdnea partly up. His right hand drew his dagger. With one quick thrust Amatheon drove it up into his heart. Mohdnea jerked and his eyes went wide. Amatheon laid him back down. He casually looked away, then went to his feet. 

 

"I didn't spare him, I won't spare the others. Find them." 

 

***** 

 

It was two weeks since the attack. Amatheon had Alec watching for the men who would be joining him. Today, just before mid meal, Alec had seen them coming. Amatheon clapped him on the arm and thanked him for his services. He told Alec to see him when they stopped for the night and he would give him his payment. 

Alec went to the back of the herd to join Muhldair. Muhldair had his spear fastened crossways on his back in a very unorthodox manner. Alec watched as Muhldair chewed his tongue while juggling three stones as he walked. 

 

"Bored?" 

 

"Nooo. I *love* swallowing dust and stepping over shit. I enjoy taking orders like the lowest menial while dodging a lusty widow, who, by the way, I'm not always eager to dodge. And I owe it all to you. My hero. How may I serve today?" 

 

Alec's mouth formed a circle while his eyebrows drew together. With a soft sigh too low to hear, he decided he preferred this Fox over the taciturn Fox, barely. "The men Amatheon was expecting will be here in less than an hour. Our services will no longer be needed. We'll be leaving in the morning." 

 

Muhldair stopped juggling the rocks and stood still. He closed his eyes, elevated his chin and smiled. "I can be ready to go as soon as I gather my pack and cloak." 

 

"Amatheon is paying us this evening." 

 

Alec was amused when Muhldair's shoulders drooped and he started to pout. Then Muhldair gave a resigned sigh and starting juggling the rocks again as he followed the small herd. "All right. Tomorrow morning." 

 

Muhldair agilely stepped over a pile, not even looking down. 

 

***** 

 

Amatheon and Cadeyrn came to speak with Muhldair the next morning while Alec was getting some supplies from Amatheon's wife. 

 

"When your arrangement with the mage is over, we have a place in our settlement for you. We'd allow you some land to build on. You are the type of person we want," Amatheon said. 

 

"I'll even throw in some chickens." Cadeyrn grinned. 

 

Muhldair was both surprised and flattered. He felt his throat tighten up. He knew he would never be able to accept the offer, but wanted to. He thanked them, trying to hide his weakness. The men clasped his forearm before leaving and wished him well. Amatheon reminded him before turning away that the offer would stay open. 

 

***** 

 

They left the encampment early, not even staying for break fast. Alec for once let Muhldair have his way. Muhldair strolled, loose limbed, content for the moment. Runner was echoing his mood, running around, tongue hanging out, actually capering. Alec watched them, confounded. Their good mood made Alec wary. 

 

"Tell me. How much did we earn, Alec?" Muhldair asked with a wide grin, his hazel eyes soft and chummy. 

 

"We did well." Alec said with a cheerfulness that made Muhldair suspicious. 

Muhldair's grin faltered. "How well?" 

 

"Amatheon didn't have much coin on him, of course, with purchasing the wagons, cattle, tools and supplies he needed." 

 

Muhldair's eyes were losing their softness. "What did he give us?" 

 

Alec braced himself. He lifted his hand for Muhldair to see. 

 

Muhldair looked at the thin band. "What is that, Alec?" 

 

"It's a gold ring, a very generous payment. It's worth twice our fee." 

 

"How do you propose to split that? Who do you know who would buy it from us? Even my father would never splurge for such a thing." 

 

"I ... I thought I'd keep it. A mage has an image ..." 

 

"And I would get .... what?" 

 

Alec sighed. "I'll buy your half from you." 

 

"When?" 

 

"As we earn more fees. It won't take long, Fox. There is no reason for you to worry, it's not as though I could sneak off and leave you, just as you can't leave me." 

 

Muhldair turned away, head down, staring blindly at the ground. There was truth in that. Alec would never be far from his side for long, he would eventually get his share. Alec would always get what he wanted first, but in time things would start balancing out. 

 

"I want a short bow, Alec. And I don't want it paid for out of my share. You'll get some benefits from it, too." 

 

Alec thought about it. He nodded. "All right." He offered Muhldair a one sided grin. "I suppose you expect a quiver and arrows." 

 

"At first. I'll learn to make arrows." 

 

Alec nodded and turned back to the path. They walked quietly together, each keeping their emotions muted. 

 

***** 

 

Alec sat leaning against a stump watching Muhldair try to hit the target. 

 

Muhldair cursed with enthusiasm and pulled up another of the arrows stuck point down in the dirt by his feet. He drew the bow back and aimed. He hit the edge of the straw target this time. Tired, he laid the bow down and walked past the target to find his arrows. When he found them all he returned to the target and took out the three that managed to hit it. He unstrung his bow before returning all the arrows to the quiver. 

 

Alec stood up and stretched, inch by inch. He laid his head to one side and then the other to take the kinks out. He finally looked over at Muhldair who was working the soreness from his shoulders and arms. "Ready to go? I'm hungry." 

 

"Ready," Muhldair replied in that flat way he had lately. Runner padded over and pushed against him. Muhldair scratched her for a short time, then patted his leg for Runner to heel. 

 

Alec walked toward the inn, going around to the front entrance. He didn't bother to turn around to see if Muhldair followed, he could feel him behind him. He was getting used to it. He thought Muhldair was, too. 

 

This was the first time Muhldair had ever been in a city and Alec enjoyed watching his reactions. 

 

When he had reactions, that is. Muhldair had shut down: his voice, his eyes, his facial expressions. His body moved with an economy of motion. Alec found himself looking for ways to excite him. Sometimes he succeeded. Watching the potters or the workers in copper never failed to interest Muhldair. Those were skills he never saw in the settlement he was from. He also spent a great deal of time in the markets looking at items he hadn't known existed, fingering them if the vendors allowed. He borrowed money from Alec, (or asked for a portion of what was his, depending on who did the talking), to buy some bone arrow heads and a straw hat. Sometimes, a foreigner in strange garb would attract Muhldair's attention. Alec noticed Muhldair's eyes were especially drawn to bright colored clothing. Alec thought that was something to remember if he ever needed to bribe Muhldair. Alec suppressed a grin. One of the student mages at the college had a crow that loved bright, shiny objects. 

 

They entered the inn. Alec went to the table he preferred and sat with his back toward the wall. He liked seeing what was going on in the room. 

 

Muhldair went up to their room and left his bow and quiver. He told Runner to stay and went back downstairs. He joined Alec at his table, sitting to his right. Alec ordered the stew, which was mostly cabbage and onions. Muhldair did the same. 

 

"Do you know how to make your own arrows yet?" 

 

Muhldair shrugged. "I know what to do, now I need to get the technique down. I don't expect them to fly straight right away." 

 

"I never miss a target." Alec smirked, forming an imaginary fire ball. 

 

Muhldair gave him a slow, empty glance. Alec gave up and returned to his ale. He would love to get Muhldair into a verbal battle. He missed the Muhldair he knew in the settlement. 

 

Muhldair was guarding his emotions again. Once in a while Alec could sense a sadness or despair, but didn't know what was causing it. Muhldair was losing weight, too. Not much, but he was slender when they met. Alec was growing worried, although he wasn't sure he needed to be. In plain truth, he didn't know what to do. 

 

Muhldair pushed his bowl away from him. 

 

"Aren't you going to finish it?" 

 

"I've had enough," Muhldair answered, rolling a tankard of ale between his hands. 

 

"I'll be right back." Alec stood up and headed for the kitchen. He spoke to the man who met him at the doorway. After a few minutes he headed back with something in his hand. He sat down and plopped it in front of Muhldair. 

Muhldair looked down at the pastry and gave Alec a questioning look. 

 

"It's a damn to hells apple dumpling and I want you to eat it." He said surlily. 

Muhldair blinked in surprise. Alec wasn't guarding his emotions and in his surprise Muhldair opened himself up to them. Alec was worried. About him. At first, Muhldair felt a warm glow of pleasure to think he'd worry about him, but then he doubted Alec's motive. As he understood it, a mage only had one familiar. If he lost it, he'd never have another. No, that couldn't be all there was to it. Muhldair wasn't dying. He knew he had been trying to distance himself from Alec, but he would never be able to leave him. Alec didn't need him happy to use him. He'd have to think this through. He looked down to see he'd torn pieces out of the dumpling and had already eaten several bites. He looked up to see Alec watching him, his eyes dark. 

 

"It's good," he offered. 

 

Alec mumbled something and looked down at the table. He seemed very intent in watching his tankard. 

 

Muhldair finished the dumpling and then nursed what was left of his ale. "I've been studying the bone arrow heads I purchased. I think I could learn to make them." The words were offered up like an apology. 

 

"Really?" Alec answered with only a little hesitation. 

 

Muhldair nodded. He leaned backward a little. "Not right away. I need to perfect my arrows and practice my archery, but, yes, I think I could learn to make them." 

 

"Mmm, that's good, then." 

 

"Umm," Muhldair agreed, taking another swig. 

 

***** 

 

Alec was excited. He needed to find Muhldair to give him the news. He was hurrying through the marketplace, maneuvering through the early morning crowds, when he saw Muhldair walking quickly toward him. Alec came to a halt in surprise. He wasn'texpecting to see him here. 

 

"I thought you were going to spend the morning practicing? What brought you here? " 

 

"You did." 

 

"I did?" 

 

"You wanted me, I came." 

 

"How did you know ... ? Oh. This is new." Alec sounded worried. 

 

"It is, isn't it? I only knew you wanted me. I didn't stop to think about it." Muhldair was starting to fidget, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"I have to think about this for awhile. All right? We'll think about it." 

 

Muhldair looked up through his lashes, biting his lower lip. A slow shiver slid down his body. 

 

"I wanted to tell you we had a job. An exciting job. You're going to love it." 

Muhldair slid a sweaty palm down one pant leg. His hands wanted to form fists. He made them relax. 

 

"What will we be doing?" 

 

"We're going to hunt down and kill a monster that's been raiding a settlement," Alec said happily. 

 

"A monster?" Muhldair quit fidgeting. He wasn't moving at all. 

 

"Yes, it will be a rare opportunity. It will build my reputation. We're going to be rich in a few years, you'll see." 

 

"What is the monster like? What is it?" 

 

"It's either a dragon or a giant snake. Don't know yet. We'll know soon enough. I want to leave today. You gather our gear up and I'll purchase supplies. I'll meet you at the inn." 

 

Muhldair wasn't moving. His eyes were rounded, blank. 

 

"Muhldair. Today, Muhldair." 

 

Muhldair gulped and stood there another few minutes after Alec left. He slowly found his way back to the inn. Runner looked up at him when he entered the room and made a rumbling sound in her throat. She stayed where she was, her head resting on her legs and watched him. He gathered up their gear and carefully packed it. When he was done he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Alec. "A dragon," he whispered. He drew his long knife and looked it over carefully. A close weapon. He hefted his spear. Definitely not far enough away. "A dragon?" His heart sinking into his lower regions, he looked at the short bow. He still wasn't hitting the target consistently. Alec's spells didn't seem adequate for a ... a dragon? 

 

He sat there whispering to himself, "You promised, Alec. We were supposed to agree on the jobs we accepted. A damn to hells dragon! Oh, Alec. You son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Muhldair stormed to his feet as Alec entered the room. "You broke our agreement! Again! You said we would decide together what jobs we took. You said we would share the payments. I'm not fighting a damned dragon! And, I want my share of the money we've earned, now!" 

 

Alec went from surprised to defensive to rising anger in seconds. He tried to curb it. It was never good if one of them couldn't curb his emotions and stay coolheaded. 

 

"Calm down." Alec snapped at him. Not good. He was going to have to try harder. "Calm down and we'll discuss this," he said in what he hoped was a more conciliatory voice. 

 

"Did we have an agreement or not? I'm not letting you get away with it this time." 

 

"Let me explain what happened. Once you understand ..." 

 

"What is there to understand? We agree together what jobs we take. You didn't consult me. Is our agreement good or not?" 

 

"It's good. Just let me explain ..." 

 

"I'm not fighting a dragon *or* a giant snake. If you go, I won't be going with you." 

 

"You're my familiar. You go where I go." 

 

"That wasn't the agreement you made with me." 

 

"This has nothing to do with an agreement." Alec was losing any pretense of patience. "It has to do with being a familiar. The bond won't let you leave me." 

 

"Then why even pretend to an agreement? Just to make it easier dealing with me? A false promise to placate me for awhile?" 

 

"Quit being an ass. If you'd just listen ..." 

 

"Fine. Fine. I'm listening." Muhldair waved a hand near his head. "Tell me a story." 

 

"There's a small settlement near the coast that's being plagued by a monster. They need help. It's a great opportunity for us. It's a possible once in a lifetime chance, Fox." 

 

"I can't fight a dragon and win, and I don't think you can either. I won't go." 

"You won't go because you're afraid?" Alec taunted. 

 

"Won't work, Alec. I'm afraid. I admit it. I won't go." 

 

"You think I can't handle it? You think I'm stupid enough to try it if I didn't think I could handle it?" 

 

"I don't think you can handle it *yet.* You keep getting stronger, I can sense that. I don't think you can win against a dragon now, no." 

 

"You can sense my strength changing?" Alec asked incredulously. 

 

"You know I feel your magic. Didn't you realize I can feel the strength of it?" 

 

"How many mages have you experienced to compare my magical strengths to?" 

 

"Four," Muhldair replied, looking down. 

 

Alec sat on the bed, thinking about it. Muhldair went to the rooms' small window and looked out, leaning against the frame. 

 

"Some of those four were stronger than me?" 

 

"One was. One is close." 

 

"How much stronger?" 

 

Muhldair let out a soft breath. "She is much stronger in earth and water, she was weak in fire, about the same as you in air." 

 

"You think she could fight a dragon?" 

 

"I don't know! I admit I've never seen one. All right? I don't care, I'm not going." 

 

"We're going, Fox. I'm leaving now." Alec shrugged his pack on and headed for the door. "You can leave with me now or catch up later, but you'll join me. You won't have a choice." 

 

"I'm a man, not an animal." Muhldair said angrily. He turned into the window, gripping the frame on either side of it. He turned an expressionless face to Alec, then went back to looking out the window. 

 

Alec threw a few coins on the bed in case Fox ran into trouble or needed to buy supplies. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him firmly. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair picked up the coins and studied them. It was a tiny fraction of what he was owed. When he returned to his father's settlement he would have a few small coins left and some stories to tell. He thought about seeing his father, Dana, Tav, Navin and the others he held dear and he was eager to leave, but half a day would make little difference. Muhldair decided to spend the rest of the day in the city and leave for the settlement in the morning. After he had spent some time there, he would find Amatheon's new settlement and accept the land promised him. 

 

He went to the market and bought a few supplies, then to the field to practice with his short bow. The practice went badly. He couldn't concentrate on the target. He was shaking when he finally gave up trying. He hadn't sensed Alec for hours, but some part of his treacherous mind kept searching for him. He cursed it and defied it. It was just habit. He was weeks from his father's settlement and by the time he returned all this would just be a memory. 

 

Calling Runner to him, he returned to the inn. He ordered a light meal and sat nursing his ale. He ate a few bites, but after feeling his stomach lurch he couldn't finish. He fed most of his meal to Runner, who ate the cheese and boiled eggs but turned her nose up at the bread. He pushed the ale aside and splurged on a cup of herb tea laced with honey. 

 

He retired to the sleeping room he had shared with Alec and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned, unable to settle. He couldn't get comfortable. He tried to will himself to sleep but he couldn't shake the sense of anxiety filling him. The feeling was so strong he had to get up. He began pacing the confines of the room, frequently finding himself staring out the window. His heart was beating too fast, his breathing was noisy, his body would occasionally shiver. He wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve gripped in his fist and worried he was sick. He caught himself searching for Alec again. // No! I'm getting sick, that's what is happening. I'm not an animal like other familiars. He couldn't be domesticated like a damn pet. Please, Alec wasn't right.// 

 

He tried to lie down but was up again in minutes. He went to the window, leaning into the frame. He suddenly became aware of a stench in the room. He turned around to see Runner looking guilty. As he glared at Runner, Runner's stomach gurgled loudly. Muhldair made himself a promise, he would never feed Runner cheese and boiled eggs again. He spent the rest of the night pacing or staring out the window into the darkness. 

 

He had his pack on before the sun was fully up. He had to find Alec. He felt he would go mad if he didn't. He only had a general idea of which way Alec had gone. It could take days to find the trail. He went to the market and started talking to the merchants as they set up. Had they heard anything about a settlement looking for a mage? Had they seen Alec talking to someone yesterday? It took hours, but he finally found the man Alec had talked to. It only took minutes to get some idea of the direction Alec had to take. He bolted for the west side of the city and the road he would follow for a day before heading northwest. 

 

****** 

 

Alec stood quietly, facing east. He searched from the sky and watched Fox hurrying west from the city. Finally. He would give Fox another hour, then he would continue on so that Muhldair couldn't sense him. The range of his seeing spell was several miles farther than the bond could sense. The call of the bond was strong and the need to get to Alec could distract Muhldair. He didn't want Muhldair to get into trouble. He would keep a watch on Muhldair without his knowing it. He also wanted the lesson to sink in and for Muhldair to believe Alec didn't need Muhldair the way Muhldair needed him. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair knew he couldn't go anymore. He found a small clearing off the road that had been used by other travelers. He dropped his pack and dropped wearily down beside it. He lowered himself on his side, his cheek resting on his arm. He heard Runner come near him and accepted her nose pushing into his face. He raised a hand and scratched her jaw, not bothering to open his eyes. Runner snuffled a while, moving nervously, then she ran for the trees. Muhldair could sense her hunger and knew she would be hunting. His mind searched for Alec again, but couldn't sense him. He didn't think he could sleep, but he did. 

He woke up in darkness. He tried to fall back asleep but was too jittery. It was too dark to travel, but he was too nervous to lie still. 

 

He sat up and watched the sky. 

 

At first light Muhldair carved a slice of travel food and ate it quickly. He threw his pack on and started walking. He had to find the path that veered off the road that the merchant had told him to take. Alec should be on it. 

It was hard to concentrate. He felt disoriented. He knew he had to get his concentration back if he hoped to track Alec when Alec left the path. Alec could travel all day without resting and could see in the dark and travel at night. Muhldair knew it could take days to catch up. He didn't know if he could survive it. 

 

***** 

 

Alec watched Muhldair take the path off the road. Muhldair's steps were halting; he stopped to wipe sweat from his face. Alec had planned to keep moving for another day, but he was concerned about Muhldair's health. He would stay a little outside his familiar's range and let him find his camp before dark. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair could sense Alec. He whimpered in his sudden relief in finding him. He took off in a stumbling run, afraid he'd lose Alec again. 

 

***** 

 

Alec set up his camp near a stream. He started a small fire then made himself comfortable to wait. 

 

Muhldair staggered into view when the sun was low in the sky. He came to a halt, his body bent down with exhaustion. He looked up at Alec through tangled hair, his eyes wild. Alec went to his feet, stunned to see the extent of Muhldair's condition this close. Muhldair took a few slow steps toward him then stopped again. Alec studied his face. Muhldair seemed unsure of his welcome. Alec raised an arm in invitation. Muhldair stared at him a moment, then ran up to Alec, grasping his forearm with his hands. Muhldair was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed. Alec gently pulled his arm loose and took Muhldair's pack off, dropping it carefully to the ground. He took Muhldair's arm and brought him down to sit beside him. Muhldair's eyes stayed locked on Alec. Alec reached up and pushed Muhldair's tangled hair off his face. Muhldair's face, normally calm and elegant, was now a study in despair, relief, and weariness. 

 

"It's all right, Fox. You need rest. Everything will be all right," he soothed. 

 

"I'm not an animal." It was a statement, but Muhldair's now grey eyes begged an answer. 

 

"No, you're not. An animal would never have tried it." 

 

Muhldair looked away, then nodded in agreement, unable to talk. He lowered himself down, wrapping his cloak around him. He pretended to sleep. Sometime later, after Alec was sleeping, Muhldair was finally able to succumb. 

 

****** 

 

Muhldair woke up to find Alec gone. So was Runner, but Runner spent most of her time roaming. He could sense both of them close by, although he came close to a smile knowing he'd never find them together. 

 

He walked down to the stream, carrying his comb, curved copper razor, and small bowl. Finding a rocky area, he stripped off his clothes. When he stepped into the stream, he startled at it's coldness. He waded in anyway. In the deepest part of the stream it was only waist deep. He splashed around getting as clean as he could. He went back and picked up his bowl. He filled it with water and sat on one of the larger rocks to shave. When he was done he pitched the water and returned to the stream to get another bowl of it. He went back to the rock and sat the bowl down carefully close by. Shivering, he put his tunic on before combing out his hair. He had several tangles and grimaced as he worked them out. He picked up the bowl of water, using it to rinse his muddy feet off. He put on his leggings and boots, but didn't want to go back to the camp. He sat there, watching the stream. Without anything to distract him, he felt a hard lump growing in the center of his chest. He wasn't a free man. He'd never be able to claim the land Amatheon had offered him. No matter what the provocation, he wouldn't be able to leave Alec. He sat there awhile, unaware of the slow tears running down his face. 

 

***** 

 

Alec started the fire, then skinned and gutted the squirrels. He periodically looked up to watch Muhldair. He could sense his heartbreak, Muhldair too overcome to mute it. Alec closed down his own sensing, not wanting to feel Muhldair. Alec was angry and hurt by Muhldair's rejection. Muhldair didn't want to be around him. He didn't want the partnership. Only the bond held him and that made Muhldair despair. As if Alec was not a worthy companion of Muhldair, the bastard son of a chieftain. Alec was a Journeyman Mage. Muhldair should hold him in higher regard. 

 

***** 

 

"Alec, are you sure we're going the right way? It's been nine days." 

 

Alec whirled around, stomping over to where Muhldair was squatted down, cleaning fish. "Yes, we're going the right way. This is the direction I was told to go." 

 

Muhldair kept his eyes on the fish. "I'm just saying, the settlement was supposed to be seven days travel. Did you have any landmarks to go by?" 

 

"Of course I did. We saw one of them four days ago, remember? The large rock that looks like a bird's head at the edge of that river? We can't be far away." 

"What was the next landmark?" 

 

"The settlement," Alec growled. 

 

"That rock didn't look like a bird's head to me. Maybe we changed direction too soon." 

 

"You want to backtrack four days and see if we can find another large rock by the river that looks like a bird's head?" 

 

Muhldair bit his lower lip, unconsciously ducking his head down. Alec had been in a foul mood the last day and a half. Muhldair did all the camp chores while Alec paced and fumed. Muhldair didn't mind the chores, he found it relaxing. He'd always enjoyed time spent in the forests when the weather wasn't too bad. 

Muhldair decided to drop the conversation. He wasn't in any hurry to find the settlement anyway. Alec had agreed to kill a dragon. A dragon! Muhldair shuddered. 

 

Alec wasn't ready to leave it, though. "I'm not lost, unless he gave me the wrong directions. Even so, we'll come across it soon. We couldn't be that far off." 

 

At least two days off, Muhldair thought. Alec couldn't read his thoughts, but he felt the unguarded emotion. 

 

Alec turned on him. "Why don't you say what you're thinking, Fox," he snarled at him. 

 

Muhldair carefully laid the knife down and stood up. "I'm not thinking anything. I'm just trying to fix our meal. Getting angry at me won't change anything." 

 

"But you think this is my fault." 

 

"I just follow you. You said you knew where we were going." 

 

"That's all you've ever done is follow, isn't it, Fox? That's all you'll ever do." 

 

Muhldair stiffened and felt his face tighten. He backed up and started to squat down to finish cleaning the fish. Alec grabbed his arm and jerked. 

 

Muhldair had taken enough. Turning, he yanked his arm away from Alec's grip while at the same time giving Alec a strong shove away from him with his other hand. 

 

Alec's face went feral. He closed in and gut punched Muhldair. Muhldair staggered back and when Alec grappled him, he fought with everything he had. Alec was mage born, which made him faster and stronger than Muhldair could ever hope to be. Muhldair knew he couldn't win, but wouldn't let himself be brutalized. 

 

Alec took advantage of his mage born speed and strength; Muhldair fought with skill and a detached stubbornness to cause damage to his attacker. Within minutes, Alec had Muhldair pinned down and was pounding into him when he suddenly stopped, his fist frozen in its downward thrust. He leaned back and then slowly got off Muhldair. Muhldair rolled over on his side and laid there. 

Panting, Alec wiped blood from his split lip as he looked down at Muhldair. 

Muhldair was breathing through his mouth, holding one arm tightly over his ribs. Alec took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Muhldair." 

 

Muhldair turned his head to see him. "You feel better now?" It was a whisper, but his defiance was still heard. 

 

Alec knelt down and tried to lay his hand on Muhldair's shoulder. Muhldair dropped away and with a twisting motion got to his knees away from Alec. 

 

"Muhldair, I'm sorry. Let me heal you." 

 

Muhldair pushed himself up. "I'll be all right. I've taken worse. I have to finish the meal." He sounded tired. 

 

"I'm not hungry." 

 

"I am. And I'm not letting those beautiful fish go to waste." Alec cringed at the flatness he heard in Muhldair's voice, the smooth calmness of his face. 

Muhldair moved stiffly when he squatted down to finish the fish. He silently continued making the meal. Alec hung around nervously for awhile and then left the campsite, walking toward the creek. 

 

Muhldair left one of the fish for Alec, then curled up in his cloak to sleep. Something had to change. Leaving Alec wasn't an option, he'd tried it once. But he didn't want to spend the rest of his life like this. He had spent the last week trying to keep Alec appeased, attempting to mute his feelings, accepting Alec's dominion the same way he had once accepted his brothers. Today was the worst, but there had been other times when Alec came close to attacking him. Muhldair had headed those times off or Alec had come to his senses and stalked off to cool down. 

 

He heard a sound and turned around to see Runner. "You decided to come back, did you?" The black wolf came over and pushed her nose against his face. "You smell like fish. Did you eat Alec's fish?" Runner gave him a doggy grin and curled up beside him. Muhldair stroked her fur. "Well, he said he wasn't hungry." 

 

***** 

 

When Alec came back the camp was quiet, the campfire was nothing but little red flickers. He walked quietly over to where Muhldair lay and knelt beside him. He ran his hand over Muhldair's trunk without touching him. He was badly bruised, but nothing was broken. He pulled power from his familiar and used it to help him heal the worst of the damage. He reached out a tentative hand and pushed the hair out of Muhldair's face. Asleep, Muhldair looked even younger. He had a large bruise and an abrasion over one cheekbone. Alec healed these, too. He stayed kneeling there, watching Muhldair sleep. Runner opened her eyes and with a low groan reached out a paw to push Alec away. Alec grimaced at her and stood up. 

 

He went a few feet away and curled up in his own cloak. He could feel his own bruises and knew he'd be aching in the morning. Muhldair would be feeling better than he. He couldn't heal himself and somehow he felt he deserved to feel it. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair woke up smelling food. He opened his eyes to see Alec eating some kind of meat. Alec swallowed what he was chewing and lifted up a stick with a cooked rabbit attached. "This one's yours," he said quietly. "It's getting cold, but I didn't want to wake you." 

 

"You went hunting during the night?" 

 

Alec shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Runner could tell you there's quite a few rabbits here." 

 

"And you see in the dark. I keep forgetting. I assume you didn't use a fire spell, so I'm guessing you suffocated them." 

 

Alec twisted a leg off the rabbit, "Leaves more meat than your arrows do." 

 

A corner of Muhldair's mouth started to twitch up. "When I hit. I'm getting better, though." He stood up and started to walk into the trees. 

 

"Muhldair, I'm sorry about yesterday." 

 

Muhldair paused and didn't quite look back over his shoulder at Alec. He gave a slight nod and continued on his way. A few minutes later he returned to the camp and picked up the rabbit. Pleased to see it wasn't burnt, he took a bite and gave Alec a thin smile. "It's good." 

 

Alec's face contorted; his eyebrows going up while one corner of his mouth frowned. 

 

"No, I mean it. It's good." 

 

Some of the tension left Alec. He threw what was left of the rabbit he was eating into the fire pit, then found a more comfortable position to sit. 

Muhldair sat down and relaxed. He lazily pinched off pieces of the meat and took his time eating. He let himself feel Runner. She was half a mile away, hunting. Satisfied, Muhldair muted feeling her. 

 

Alec enjoyed watching Muhldair early in the morning when they were in the woods like this. Muhldair never looked more relaxed. His long body sprawled out more, he let his disheveled hair fall over his face, his eyes took on that soft, guileless look Alec almost never saw any other time. Alec had been worried he wouldn't see him this way this morning, not after yesterday. 

 

Alec took out his comb and worked it through his hair. Muhldair kept his hair shoulder length and when they were traveling he was perfectly happy most days to just finger comb it. Alec left his hair long, like most men, and, if he didn't want snarls, he combed it a couple of times a day. 

 

Muhldair finished his meal and poured water from his water skin into a small wooden bowl. He rinsed his fingers off and pitched the water. He glanced over and saw Alec fighting to get his comb through his hair. He was careful not to let his smile turn into a grin at the look on Alec's face as he fussed. 

 

"You should put it in a braid. It would be a lot less trouble." 

 

"I don't know how." Alec answered irritably. 

 

"Just braid it, like a cord." 

 

Alec gave him a stern look and worried at the snarl. 

 

"Give me the comb and I'll show you. After that you're on your own." 

 

Alec made two more attempts with the snarl then tossed the comb in disgust to Muhldair. 

 

Muhldair knelt behind him and combed Alec's dark hair back. It went almost to his waist. He combed out the snarl, ignoring Alec's complaints. He started the braid, explaining as he went what he was doing. When he finished, he realized he didn't have a way to tie it. He handed the end of the braid to Alec over his shoulder. While Alec studied the braid, Muhldair went to his pack and took out a long, thin leather thong. He cut a section off and returned to Alec. He took the braid from him and tied it. 

 

Muhldair went over to his pack and dug out his curved copper razor. He poured water into the small wooden bowl and found a good place to sit. He drew the razor over his jaw. When he was done shaving, Muhldair re-packed and closed his pack, then walked over to Alec. 

 

"Alec, will you cut my hair?" He held out his knife for Alec to take. 

 

"Why do you keep your hair so short? Why not let it grow?" 

 

"I prefer it shorter." 

 

Alec grumbled but took the knife. He combed out Muhldair's golden brown hair. He was careful cutting it, making sure it was straight, if a little longer than Muhldair preferred it. 

 

Muhldair took his knife back and sheathed it, then shrugged into his pack. He turned around to find Alec standing close, ready to leave. 

 

Alec's eyes held Muhldair's as he drew the sweet power inside Muhldair and used it to strengthen his own powers. Muhldair's face went blank, caught in the spell. Alec let a part of himself catch the winds and go high above. He looked down to see himself and Muhldair below him and then searched around them. He saw no humans and no paths. He'd try again later. He released the spell and stood quietly, eyes closed for a moment to reorient. He felt Muhldair's wary intensity as he came out of the spell. When he opened his eyes, Muhldair was looking at him. Alec shook his head and started walking. With a sigh, Muhldair followed. Walking behind, Muhldair noticed Alec was walking stiffly, and the pack seemed to be bothering him. Muhldair grinned a nasty grin, knowing he got a few good blows in. 

 

At mid day Alec searched again. He released the spell and waited for Muhldair to relax. When Muhldair looked at him he grinned, his green eyes sparkling. Hazel eyes warmed and Muhldair gave a half grin back. 

 

"What did you see?" 

 

"A path. We'll head that way," he said pointing. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was entranced. He stood on the edge of the cliff watching the birds dive into the water. The water went all the way to the horizon, changing from green to deep blue. He found a good spot and sat down, his spear across his lap. 

 

"Ering Bay," Alec said, sitting down near him. 

 

"It's beautiful." 

 

Alec leaned back on his elbows. There was a small town on the edge of the bay and there he could get directions to the settlement. He believed the settlement was only one or two days travel from the town, unless the man had been wrong about that, too. 

 

"The trip would be worth it, if only to see this." Muhldair said. 

 

"We should reach the town before nightfall. I'll get supplies in the morning and we'll be on our way." 

 

Muhldair nodded, his eyes still on the diving birds. 

 

It was obvious to Alec that Muhldair wasn't in any hurry to leave. Alec tried to relax. He wanted to please Muhldair in this, a small concession. 

 

***** 

 

Alec gave up trying to hurry Muhldair through the town. Muhldair stopped to gawk at anything new. Alec strode on without him. One of them would find the other later. He located the inn and went inside. After a few words with the proprietor, he dropped his pack and walking stick against the wall behind a table and sat down. He stretched out his legs and rolled his head, ready to relax. He opened his eyes to look into two twinkling eyes the color of cornflowers. Framing the square shaped face was a thick mass of curly ash blonde hair. Her smile was contagious and he smiled back. She was delightfully plump and Alec was having a wonderful fantasy about that lush body until he came to himself and saw her knowing grin. Caught! Refusing to retreat, he grinned back. 

 

"Hungry?" she teased. 

 

"Very." He smiled happily, waiting a moment to continue. "Some bread, cheese and ale. And when he has a moment, I'd like to speak to the innkeeper." She nodded and walked away, an interesting twitch to her comfy looking hips' sway. Alec sighed. 

 

When she returned with his meal the innkeeper was right behind her. Alec paid for his and Muhldair's room and asked for directions to the settlement. 

 

The innkeeper looked down at Alec's Journeyman medallion. "You're the second mage to ask about that recently." 

 

"Another mage? When?" Alec straightened in his seat. 

 

"He left about five days ago. A large man with a gray wolf." 

 

"Did you get his name?" 

 

"No. He stayed one night. I don't remember. I was on my way to visit my daughter when he arrived and I didn't see much of him. Maybe Nergie remembers. She watched the place while I was gone." 

 

"That's all right. How far away is the settlement?" 

 

"Two days to the northeast. There's a narrow path going to it, you won't get lost." 

 

"Thank you. Where can I get supplies?" 

 

***** 

 

After Alec went his own way, Muhldair spent a few hours on the beach talking to the men working around their plank-built boats. The boats and the activity fascinated him. He watched two men repairing a net. He watched men paddle out into the bay. One group of men offered to let him go out with them and he was sorely tempted, but knew the likely response if it interfered with Alec's plans. The beauty of the bay kept drawing his gaze. He had to keep a close eye on Runner. She made two attempts to snatch a fish away from the women cleaning them. Muhldair apologized and kept her close. It occurred to him that they accepted the wolf's presence rather well. A pleasant woman told him they had another wolf trying to steal their fish only a handful of days ago. It's master had also apologized. 

 

Muhldair opened himself up to sense Alec and felt alarm build up. Alec was furious and coming in his direction. He knew the best action to take would be to go to Alec. The longer it took for Alec to find him, the angrier he would become. He started into town and in minutes he saw Alec stalking toward him, his feet just now leaving the edge of the town and toward the beach. Muhldair hesitated, suddenly reluctant to continue. Runner was moving nervously beside him. Muhldair didn't want Runner here, not with Alec like this. He tried to send her off; she resisted, he pushed harder, sterner. She jumped and snarled at him, her gums exposed, then took off at a run. 

 

Muhldair waited for him. 

 

"We may be too late." Alec said through gritted teeth. 

 

"Too late?" Muhldair's shoulders relaxed a little. Alec's anger didn't seem to be directed at him. 

 

"I heard at the inn that another Mage went through here five days ago looking for the same settlement." 

 

Muhldair couldn't believe his good fortune. Another mage went to the settlement. The dragon could already be dead. 

 

"Why does this make you happy, Fox?" 

 

Muhldair chose the safer answer. "I thought you were angry with me." 

 

"Why would I be angry with you?" 

 

"I didn't know. I only knew you were angry and coming toward me." 

 

"You're acting like I'm a beast." 

 

Muhldair didn't trust this turn in the conversation and looked away, trying to form a safe response. Alec reached out and lightly grabbed Muhldair's arm. He released it when he felt Muhldair tense beneath his hand. 

 

"You're afraid of me." Alec whispered. "We're going to be together a long time, Fox. You don't need to be afraid of me." 

 

Muhldair's fear turned into anger. How easy it was for Alec to say the lie. The half-lidded, tight mouthed look he gave Alec spoke clearly. "You won't kill me, no. You need me. You want what I can give you. More power. But you'll never let me be your equal, a true partner." 

 

Alec's confusion changed to a cold, expressionless mask. "Come on. We're leaving now. I want to get there as soon as possible." He turned and started away with long, earth eating strides. Muhldair matched them, a few feet behind. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was stumbling in the dark, trying to follow Alec. He'd lost sight of him hours ago. Alec never stopped and never slowed down. Just before dark, he was outside the range of the bond. The trembling anxiety Muhldair felt when he was very long outside the bonds' range had started. Alec had told Muhldair how to find the settlement and Muhldair hoped he would soon feel the bond again. He stopped to find Runner. She had been avoiding him since he sent her away. She was still staying in range, though. It was enough. 

 

Muhldair sank to the ground, exhausted. He swallowed some water from his skin and took his pack off. He wiped sweat off his face. He was trembling; his muscles ached. He knew he was done for the night and curled up in his cloak. He tried to coax Runner to him. He fell asleep before he was sure she was coming. 

 

***** 

 

Alec took a minute to study the settlement. It wasn't as big as Wyle's clan, nor did it look as prosperous. The wage wasn't that important to him anyway. He would be willing to do it for nothing but the prestige it would give him. It was early in the morning, the sun's rim hadn't even come up over the horizon. He didn't see anyone stirring in the settlement, yet. He took his time, entering the village. 

 

He found the inn just as the door was opened for the day. After a brief greeting to the innkeeper, he walked on in. He paid for a place for him and Muhldair to sleep and went directly to it. He entered the large sleeping room and set his pack against the wall, farthest from the pack of another traveler. He went over to the rolled up pallets against one wall and chose pallets for himself and Muhldair, rolling one out close to his pack and leaving the other one rolled up next to it. He took off his boots and laid down. The pallet laid out on a flat surface felt wonderful after sleeping on the open ground. He was soon asleep. 

 

***** 

 

Alec woke up hearing a sound he could only describe as 'whuffle.' Then he felt hot breath near his face. He decided he should open his eyes, then was sorry he had. The yellow eyes of a grey wolf was staring at him. He pulled back, alarmed. The wolf pushed it's head closer. 

 

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Alec," a low soft voice said from the foot of his pallet. 

 

Alec turned and looked up into the stony face of Master Skinoron. He turned again to really look at the wolf. "Vanish," he whispered. The wolf grinned at him. 

 

He turned back to the Master Mage. "Master Skinoron, what are you doing here?" 

 

"I could ask you the same question, boy." 

 

"I ... I've been traveling. All over. I've done all right. I even learned a few more spells." 

 

Skinoron quirked up a corner of his mouth. "I can see you're doing well." He looked at Alec with the same steady interest he showed when Alec was in trouble at the college. "You just happened to come here?" he asked blandly. 

 

"I heard the settlement might have need of a mage." Alec said as he sat up. 

"They sent a messenger to the college asking for a Journeyman. I decided to come myself. I needed to get away for a while and this was too good to pass up." 

 

Alec's shoulders slumped and he looked dejectedly up at the master. 

 

Skinoron came close to a smile. "I found it's lair yesterday. Are you interested?" 

 

It was the best Alec could hope for. He nodded. 

 

"It's too far out to go today. I'll tell you about it and we'll investigate it tomorrow morning. Right now I'm hungry. Will you join us?" 

 

Alec managed a closed smile and put on his boots. 

 

***** 

 

They walked the edges of the settlement after they ate. 

 

"I haven't actually seen it yet, I've just tracked it to it's lair. I believe it's large. It can eat half a cow at one sitting. It drags the rest of it back and hides it for later." 

 

"It feeds at night?" 

 

"Yes. It eats deer most of the time. Once in a while it goes after a goat or cow. That's what has the people upset. It hasn't hurt anybody." 

"Yet." 

 

"Yet." Skinoron nodded in agreement. He paused and frowned at Vanish. "What is wrong with you?" 

 

Vanish was turning in circles and trying to get Skinoron's attention. He butted his head against the master's hand. He whined and pulled away. He ran a few feet and turned around, cocking his head and growling in a way that sounded comically frustrated. 

 

"What do you want?" Skinoron asked Vanish, baffled. He turned to Alec, confusion on his face. 

 

Alec paled. He was sure he understand. He felt Fox's presence. 

Knowing he would be followed, Vanish took off at a run. Skinoron followed his familiar using their bond. Alec trailed unhappily behind. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was tired, dirty, and he ached. He didn't want to be alone, but Runner was excited about something and she kept trying to run off. She ran in small circles and looked at him and then away. 

 

"Damn, Runner. Don't you leave. Not yet. Not till I find Alec." Runner dropped her shoulders and front legs and looked up at him making low throaty moans. "I mean it. Don't you leave now." 

 

Runner wagged her tail twice and raced off. "Damn!" Muhldair had enough. He walked wearily over to a maple tree and dropped down. He realized he could feel Alec again and sagged in relief. He'd rest for a few minutes, then he'd find him. He shrugged off his pack and leaned back into the tree, holding his spear across his lap and closing his eyes. 

 

***** 

 

Skinoron's face went dark as he watched the black wolf approach Vanish. "You wanted me to go with you to meet a possible lady friend?" 

 

Vanish ignored the voice that could devastate a new Journeyman. He romped, sniffed, and nuzzled the black wolf. 

 

"You're too old to behave like this and you don't need an audience. I'm going back." 

 

The black wolf ran back the way she came. Vanish came back to Skinoron and tried herding him to follow. "What kind of game are you playing? I'm not going to chase you two through the woods." 

 

Alec came up behind. He'd had time to consider the inevitable. "Master, you might as well follow them. I know where they're going." 

 

"So do I. That black wolf is a familiar. It looks like another mage has shown up. I wonder how many messages the settlement sent out in search of a mage?" 

 

"Please, Master, I can explain later. It's not far." Alec walked around him and followed the wolf. 

 

Alec found Muhldair asleep against the tree. He stopped and waited for Skinoron to join him. 

 

Skinoron saw the black wolf throw herself down beside the sleeping man. Vanish was sniffing at him cautiously. 

 

"Who is that?" 

 

"His name is Muhldair. He's the third son of Wyle the Chance Stealer." 

"Is that his wolf?" 

 

"Yes, her name is Runner." 

 

"I don't recognize this boy. Who trained him?" 

 

"No one. He doesn't have the talent." 

 

"If he isn't a mage, how does he have a familiar? And how do you know about them?" 

 

"Runner's mage is dead. She attached herself to him." 

 

Skinnoron was losing any semblance of patience. "Explain this and make it succinct." 

 

"Look at Vanish. Look at Runner. They're all over him. He intrigues them. Has Vanish ever acted like that around any other human?" 

 

The master's mouth fell open as he stared at the three. "He can't be." 

Skinoron turned to glare at Alec. "Vanish acts like that around other familiars. He's human." 

 

Muhldair was getting to his feet, trying not to trip over Vanish. He took in Alec and the large bald man with him and slowly made his way over. "Alec, is there a problem?" 

 

Skinoron watched the tall, slender, young man approach. He was disheveled, he needed a bath, and he looked exhausted. Underneath all that he was a strikingly handsome man. Skinoron's eyes narrowed. 

 

"No. There's no problem." Alec assured him. He paused, then, taking a deep breath, continued, "Muhldair, can you feel him?" He indicated Skinoron with a wave of his hand. 

 

Muhldair hesitated, looking at Alec for some guidance. 

 

"Go on. Can you feel him?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"What does he feel like?" 

 

"Stone, like a mountain, fast streams, shelter. He feels a little bit like Dana. I think he must be a strong healer." 

 

Alec recognized the look on the master's face and waited in dread. 

 

"What kind of game do you two think you're trying to play?" 

 

Muhldair yelled, "Alec, look out!" as he threw himself at the master mage. Skinoron grabbed Muhldair and twisted him around, holding him against his chest with one arm twisted up to his shoulder blades. 

 

"Alec, he's pulling power!" Muhldair screamed. 

 

Skinoron jerked Muhldair tighter against him. "Stop this! I'm not going to hurt Alec." Muhldair continued to struggle, trying to break his hold. 

 

"Tell him to stop, Alec," the master mage called out. "I don't want to hurt him, but I'm losing patience." 

 

"Stop fighting Muhldair. It's all right. He wasn't going to hurt me." 

 

Muhldair quit struggling but his voice was frantic, "He was pulling power, Alec. I felt it." 

 

Skinoron released him and pushed him away. His face scared Muhldair. When he looked at Alec he could see the worry in his face. Muhldair knew something that he wasn't sure Alec understood. Skinoron was stronger than Alec, much stronger. Alec had told him when mages battled, whoever got their spell off first won. There was no second chances. So, maybe it didn't matter how much stronger Skinoron was, except he was drawing power and Alec didn't suspect. 

 

"Sit down." the master ordered. He was already half way down himself. He sat there, his hands fisted on his knees. Alec and Muhldair sat beside each other across from him. 

 

"I believe you. I *was* pulling power, Alec. I needed to know if he was real. This hasn't happened in over 300 years." 

 

"We never heard about it at the college." 

 

"No, and no one ever will. Only a few Master's know about it." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because it's very rare and we don't want to repeat past mistakes. I should kill him," he said looking over at Muhldair. 

 

Muhldair tried to go to his feet, but Alec grabbed him and pulled him down. "If he wants you dead, you wouldn't make it two steps. If he was going to kill you, he wouldn't have mentioned it, he would have done it." 

 

Muhldair didn't look convinced. "Why?" Muhldair demanded. "Why should you kill me?" 

 

"Because if it becomes known among the mages that there is a human familiar, there are going to be mages who desire one. They can't use you. You already have a mage. And, a mage who already has a familiar can't have another. What could happen is some mages who don't have a familiar would try to take you away from Alec and breed you. That's what happened before. One in six of your children might carry the talent. If they breed healthy cousins from your grandchildren, even if they don't show the talent, one in four will have the ability. Mages live a long time, Muhldair, and so will you. Familiar's also have an extended life span. Another result of the breeding program was one out of four of the grandchildren's children were mages." 

 

Muhldair dropped his face in his hands. After a moment he scrubbed at his face and looked wearily at Skinnoron. "So, they'd use me and my children would be theirs to use, and all my descendants." 

 

"When it happened before, there was a mage war. The line that produced familiars was destroyed. The familiar that started that line was a woman. Even forced as she was, she only had a total of 10 children. You could, *conceivably,* have more children than that in a year." 

 

"Nobody is taking Fox from me." Alec's voice was deadly. 

 

"Then you'll need to keep your secret. Do you think you can do that?" His voice told them he didn't think they could. 

 

Alec stood up and paced. "We'll think of something. Maybe we can convince them Runner is my familiar. I don't know. We'll think of something." 

 

"Any mage with a familiar is going to figure it out if they spend any time around you. Their familiar will act like Vanish and Runner toward Muhldair. And then there's Runner's lack of response to you." 

 

Alec was pacing. "Damn!" he screamed, taking a savage kick at nothing the master could see. 

 

Muhldair had been silent, watching the two of them. He shifted back from Alec to Skinoron. "Do you have any suggestions?" he asked softly. 

 

"No, but I suggest you think of something. If this becomes known, one of the other masters may decide on the most expedient answer." The master went to his feet. "I'm going back to the settlement. I want to investigate the monster's lair in the morning." He turned to look at Alec. "Are you still interested?" 

 

Alec looked back at him blankly for a moment. He hesitated before looking down. "Yes, I want to go with you." 

 

Skinoron nodded, then looked at Muhldair. "In the morning, then." He called Vanish to him and left. 

 

***** 

 

Walking back to the inn, the master mulled over several questions. Why had Muhldair stayed in the forest while Alec stayed in the inn? Would he have known about the human familiar if Vanish hadn't led him to Muhldair? Was there a way to keep their secret? And, there was the reason he had come here. He hoped to know more about the monster tomorrow. 

 

***** 

 

Alec stood behind Muhldair, his hand gripping Muhldair's shoulder. He never worried about Muhldair alone in the forest. Muhldair was comfortable there. Before he met Alec he spent a lot of time alone in the forest around his settlement. He was a good tracker. He was good in a fight. Now that had changed. He would have to keep Fox close to him. He eased the pressure on his grip. "Come on, Fox. You need a hot meal and some rest." He crinkled up his nose. "You could stand a bath. In fact, you're not sleeping in the same room with me without one." 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair stepped out of the wooden tub. He wanted to comb out his wet hair, but decided to wash his clothes first. He pushed his knee length tunic and his leggings into the cooling bath water. He swirled the clothes around and tried to scrub out any heavily soiled areas. When he was satisfied they were as clean as he could get them, he went to the wide shelf at one end of the room and blocked out his clothes to dry. He dug through his pack and put on the brown sleeveless tunic that was his spare. He found his comb and worked it through his hair. He looked around the wash room and found a small brush. Picking it up, he sat down on the short wooden bench and brushed the dirt off his boots. 

Walking barefoot, he went to the sleeping room. He laid his pack and boots down close to Alec's gear. He found the pallet left there for him and rolled it out a few feet from Alec's pallet and laid down to nap. 

 

***** 

 

Wanting to study the tracks, Muhldair fell even further behind Alec and the master. He had never seen tracks like this before. The straddle was wide compared to the stride and the print had three giant toes with no pad or heel print. He tried to imagine the beast that would correspond. It had to be huge, but it walked on it's toes. His shoulders slumped, he caught up with the two mages. He was relieved that Master Skinoron was with them. 

 

Runner was going between him and Vanish. Sometimes both wolves were tagging beside Muhldair. Sometimes Vanish ran to be close to the master. Muhldair could feel both wolves and both mages and was still having some trouble muting them. 

 

"The lair is over there." Skinoron said calmly. 

 

Muhldair looked, but all he saw was trees and some brush. He followed the tracks, moving slowly and listening. He hadn't gone far when Skinoron stopped him. He pointed a little to Muhldair's left and Muhldair saw it. The opening under the massive rock was low and wide, he would have to bend slightly over to enter it. He thought about the size the monster must be and had no desire to get closer. Not with any weapon he had, anyway. He wondered how fast it could move. 

 

Alec and the master slowly approached the opening. The two wolves followed them. Muhldair called Runner to him and to his relief she came. He reached down and scratched behind her ears, keeping an eye on the opening. 

 

Alec started to enter the lair but Skinoron pushed him back and entered first. Muhldair sighed his relief. The master was stronger and more experienced than Alec. Sometimes Alec behaved as though he were invincible. Muhldair wished Alec would lose a few times to make him more careful. Nothing that would hurt him badly, just bring home his mortality. 

 

He waited. After a while he started fidgeting. He moved a few more feet back from the opening, then worried Alec might need him. No, Alec said he didn't need him for his war spells. If Alec had wanted him to go with him Alec would have told him. 

 

Alec came running out of the opening, Skinoron quickly passing him. Muhldair turned and started running. After a few feet he turned around to look and saw the two mages had quit running and were facing the lair. Breathing hard, Muhldair watched, ready to take off running at any sign of danger. 

 

Alec turned around and motioned for Muhldair to join him. Hesitantly at first, Muhldair did. Alec placed a reassuring hand on Muhldair's shoulder, then pulled power from him. Muhldair stilled, caught in the spell. The two mages each worked their individual spells together. The ground rumbled beneath them. The huge rock collapsed into the large hole that opened in the ground. Released from the spell, Muhldair scanned the area, finally looking at Alec. Alec's head was hanging down, his body slightly slumped. Muhldair grabbed his arm under his elbow to offer support. He turned his head to see Skinoron and saw him in almost the same condition. The air was swirling in dust. Muhldair lead Alec away until he found a good place to rest, then went back for Skinoron. The master was following, although moving slowly. Muhldair took his arm and guided him to the spot he left Alec. He helped him lower to the ground. Alec was on his side, asleep. The master began to lie down, but Muhldair stopped him for a moment to give him some water. The master took a few sips then laid down on his back and was soon asleep. Muhldair stood guard. 

 

***** 

 

The master woke up first. Muhldair offered him water and a thin slice of travel food. 

 

"What happened, Master? Is it dead?" 

 

"We dropped a few tons of rock on it. It's dead." 

 

"It didn't attack you?" 

 

"No. It was sleeping and we never got close to it." 

 

"What did it look like?" 

 

"Something like a giant lizard. It was about eighteen feet long, head to tail. I guess it's weight at six or seven hundred pounds. It had a long neck and was brown mottled with black." 

 

"What happened to you and Alec? I've never seen him weakened from a spell." 

 

"Earth magic is the hardest to work. It fights change. Fire, air and water don't." 

 

"Why doesn't it weaken Vanish and me when we're caught in the spell?" 

 

"How do you know Vanish wasn't weakened?" 

 

"I sense him. He's fine. So am I." 

 

Skinoron thought about it. "I don't know." He studied Muhldair. "What is it like being a familiar?" 

 

Muhldair squatted down, rolling his spear in his hands. "Alec tends to be a bully. Taken on the whole, it's little different than being a sworn vassal. Except I didn't do it by choice and I can't ask to be released." 

 

Skinoron almost smiled. "Yes, I can see the comparison." 

 

"I could wish he had the loyalty of a sworn vassal." Alec mumbled, still drowsy. " A bully, huh?" 

 

Muhldair handed him a water skin. When Alec drank his fill Muhldair took the skin and offered him a slice of travel food. Alec took the slice from him, giving him a glare. 

 

"I won't apologize for the truth, Alec." 

 

"You can see how much he fears me, Master Skinoron," Alec mocked. 

 

"What do you plan to do now?" Skinoron asked both of them. 

 

Alec shrugged. "I thought we would go down the coast to Bentally." 

 

"Would you mind some company? I'd like to help you work out the problem with familiars." 

 

"I'd be honored, Master Skinoron." Alec replied quickly. 

 

"I have some thoughts from the readings I've done on Rydedd and Strulian, the last human familiar and her mage. She had some unusual abilities I'd like to see if Muhldair could possess." 

 

"What kind of abilities?" Muhldair asked, interest raised. 

 

"I'll get to that. I received a messenger from Reannford, a clan a few weeks south of here. They are in a clan war and they claim they've sighted goblins. I'd like to look into it. Would you be interested in coming with me? If you're not, I'll travel with you to Bentally and go on alone." 

 

Alec's didn't hesitate. "Goblins? Yes, Master, I would." 

 

Muhldair halted. He threw his head back and let out a low moan. Goblins. Of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Muhldair was actually joking with him. Alec threw his head back and laughed with wonder. 

 

Muhldair was sitting sideways on the bench, relaxed, one foot on the floor. His other foot was on the bench, his arm resting on his knee. He held a mug of ale in his right hand. Muhldair's hazel eyes had that soft, innocent look they sometimes had; the words that had slipped out of his mouth a moment ago, slow, soft and pleasant in delivery were anything but innocent. 

 

"I don't know what's caused this change in you, Fox, but it's welcome," Alec laughed. 

 

"Just celebrating life, Alec," Muhldair said, a gentle smile on his face. Then, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Have you ever taken a breath and just concentrated on the sweetness of drawing it? There is nothing greater. Nothing more elemental." 

 

Alec shook his head at Muhldair's nonsense and took a sip of his own mug. "No. I can't remember ever doing that." 

 

Muhldair set his mug down and leaned back, humming a melancholy ballad. 

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of buying you another ale and seeing how abandoned and perverted you could get, but if you're going to be maudlin or attempt to be philosophical, I'll pay extra coin and buy you tea instead." 

 

"If you'd just give me my own money, money that I earned, mind you, I'd buy my own drinks." His words were softened by a jaw cracking yawn. 

 

Alec shook his head and looked at his familiar with amusement. He didn't want to spoil the mood, so he redirected Muhldair. "Are you hungry, Fox?" 

 

"The pottage smells good. But, shouldn't we wait for Skinoron?" 

 

"No. He can order when he joins us." Alec motioned for the innkeeper and ordered the pottage for Muhldair and bread, cheese and fruit for himself. When Alec ordered tea for Muhldair, Muhldair made a rude noise followed by an indifferent gesture. Muhldair felt too mellow to argue. 

 

Alec watched Muhldair drain the last drops of ale from his mug. His eyes locked onto Fox's thin wrists. Frowning, he called at the innkeeper's retreating back to add a pease pudding to Muhldair's pottage. Alec ignored Muhldair's questioning look. 

 

Alec turned to see what had caught Muhldair's attention and saw Master Skinoron walking toward their table, his gray wolf, Vanish, following close behind. Skinoron sat on the bench next to Alec. Vanish laid on the floor close to his master's feet. 

 

Muhldair gave the master mage a lazy smile. He liked the way the master's magic felt; solid and dependable. In contrast, Alec's magic felt like fire, fast winds, rustling leaves, and lust. Muhldair sensed no evil in Alec, but there were times being around Alec made Muhldair edgy. 

 

Muhldair could feel any mage's magic, if he was close enough to him. His bond as Alec's familiar also caused an empathic connection between him and Alec. He couldn't read his thoughts, but could sense his strong desires, moods, and physical comfort, as Alec could sense his. Muhldair could also sense Vanish, Skinoron's partially wild and completely loyal familiar. All familiar's were somewhat empathic with each other. 

 

Muhldair opened his senses out further to find Runner, his black wolf, and sensed her resting, far outside the settlement. Runner's mage, now dead, had been quite mad and consequently Runner was wilder than Vanish. After her mages' death, she had attached herself for Muhldair, much to both Muhldair and Alec's surprise. Muhldair knew Runner would join him when he left the settlement. 

 

At first it had been difficult, feeling them all. He couldn't mute the magic signature that all mages gave off, but he could close down feeling Alec and the familiars. It was easiest to mute all of them, instead of trying to block all but one or only one of them. 

 

"Muhldair?" 

 

Muhldair brought his attention back to his table companions. He wondered what he had missed in the conversation. Alec was looking at him with some concern. Skinoron looked puzzled. 

 

"I'm sorry. Did you have a question for me?" 

 

"No." Skinoron answered. "I was saying we can leave in the morning. The payment has been made and it's larger than I expected. Another settlement northeast of here and the town by the bay also contributed." Skinoron upturned a purse and divided the coins in thirds. He pushed one pile toward Alec and one toward Muhldair. Muhldair looked at him in surprise. He had expected Skinoron to give half of the payment to Alec. He never expected he would be given a share. Skinoron frowned and tilted his head slightly, studying Muhldair. 

Alec missed the silent exchange. "I would have taken on that monster for the reputation alone," he grinned. "The coin was a nice bonus." 

 

Muhldair stared at the pile of coins. In his slightly drunken state, Muhldair knew that once Alec put the coins away, Muhldair wouldn't see them again. Alec owed him! This was his chance to push for the partnership Alec promised but never truly allowed. If he ever wanted to hold his own coin, he had to take this opportunity. He placed his hand over Alec's pile of coins. He leaned over the table, his forehead nearly touching Alec's. Alec's face was upturned, his jaw dropped in confusion. Muhldair's whisper was barely breathed over Alec's face. "It's mine. You owe me." 

 

Alec grabbed Muhldair's wrist, twisting it slightly. "This isn't the place, Fox." Alec's whisper was angry. He was embarrassed in front of Master Skinoron. 

 

"Once it's in your possession I'll never see it again." 

 

Alec released Muhldair with a jerk. "We're even." 

 

Muhldair nodded in reluctant agreement and leaned back stiffly. He scooped the two piles of coins together and scraped them off the table into his pouch. He looked up to see Skinoron's face. It showed both confusion and indignation. Muhldair's face flushed, knowing his actions looked bad in the master's eyes. 

The innkeeper brought Alec's food while the innkeeper's wife set Muhldair's in front of him. Muhldair felt a heaviness in his chest as he looked down at the pease pudding floating in his pottage. He didn't want Alec angry at him, but just as strong he didn't want Alec cheating him. He wanted Skinoron to understand his actions but didn't want to discuss them. Looking down, refusing to meet Alec or Skinoron's eyes, he tasted a bite. He stood up, stepping away from the bench. He mumbled an excuse, then walked slowly across the room, leaving the small inn. 

 

"Is he coming back?" Skinoron asked, motioning towards the bowl. 

 

"Eventually. He's heading for the forest where he'll sulk. We won't see him again for hours." 

 

"What's going on? There shouldn't be this tension between you. Familiar's are by their nature loyal." 

 

"Muhldair," Alec paused. "... is difficult to explain." Alec took a moment, angrily tearing the bread apart in bite sized pieces. "He's tried to leave more than once. He feels trapped and he blames me. I've tried to explain to him a mage has no more choice of who becomes his familiar than the familiar does." Alec downed some of his ale. " The bond holds. He's there when I need him." 

 

Looking away from Skinoron's frown, Alec took a bit of cheese and popped it into his mouth with one of the pieces of bread. "Remember Conall?" Alec laughed. "He wanted a wolf like yours. Every time a wolf would show up at the college, he would hurry to find it, hoping it was his. Every time a cat, owl, or anything else showed Conall too much interest, his face would pale. I was sitting with him when Armelle landed near him. We tried to feed her bread and thought we would lose a finger." 

 

"I remember his falcon. She's a beautiful bird." 

 

"Yes. Well, Conall and I quickly realized she had to be someone's new familiar, but obviously Armelle hadn't found her mage, yet. She kept showing up. A few days later Conall realized they were bonded. He was distraught at first, wanting a wolf as he did, but by the next day he was in love. I never told him that I had hoped she was mine." 

 

"That falcon has caused trouble for Conall more than once," Skinoron ground out. "She is clever and has too much initiative. On the other hand, she has drawn Conall out of his shyness, somewhat. There are no dice thrown in who gets what familiar. They belong together." 

 

Alec snorted. 

 

Skinoron's brows drew together as he mulled his own response. He decided to observe a while longer before tackling what was going to be an unpleasant and unappreciated effort. He changed the conversation to harmless gossip. 

 

"Do you remember that damned to hell's raven that bonded to Mel? No, you wouldn't. He was several years older than you." 

 

***** 

 

Skinoron woke up in the partial light of a new morning. He stretched, then slowly sat up. He could feel Vanish's presence, but the wolf wasn't at his side which concerned him. He stood up and glanced around the room. He saw Vanish and Runner both lying against Muhldair. Runner's head was on his stomach; Vanish's head on his thigh. Muhldair's hand was lying loose across Runner's shoulder. Skinoron walked quietly over to the pallet and his hands went on his hips as he frowned down. Runner rolled her eyes at him then closed them. Vanish lifted his head and voiced his familiar "whuffle" at his mage, watching him. 

 

Skinoron was baffled. The wolves didn't appear to be guarding Muhldair as much as comforting him. At least that was what he was sensing from Vanish. He suspected the coming weeks would be interesting, if vexing. 

 

***** 

 

The whole morning had been tense. Alec and Muhldair were both uncomfortable around each other and responded with grunts and nods. They kept Skinoron between them as they walked. By mid day Skinoron decided to intervene. 

 

Alec and Skinoron sat discussing magic, spells and weather, chewing on the tough bread that was their meal. Muhldair had taken a few bites of his bread before he withdrew, finding a likely spot several strides away to nap. Skinoron turned to look at him. 

 

"He's tired and he doesn't eat enough," Skinoron said, turning back to Alec. 

 

"I know," Alec groused. "He's stubborn and ..." Alex shook his head, waving an arm in exasperation. 

 

"He's your familiar. You have an obligation to him." 

 

"He's not a bird that I can settle, Master Skinoron!" Alex's words exploded out of him in frustration. "He's a stubborn, willful, aggravating, morose, ..." Alec stalled, his mind going blank. " I can't force him to eat!" 

 

"No familiar chooses to be one, Alec. It's thrust on them. The advantages are all the mage's. Muhldair is the first familiar in over three hundred years that didn't have fur or feathers. Muhldair's a man, not an animal, who must feel his future was ripped from him." 

 

"Fox is well clothed. He's well equipped. He has coins in his purse and in his pack. We always have enough to eat. If he's too thin, if he goes hungry, that's his choosing." 

 

"You're being deliberately blind. He needs something to replace what he's lost. What are you willing to give him or help him find?" 

 

"Do you think it's easy for me? Having to deal with him? With his moods and brooding? With his perverseness?" 

 

Alec was defensive and Skinoron knew it would be best to let it go for now. Maybe in a few hours Alec would think about what they said and Alec would start asking himself a few questions. 

 

***** 

 

Vanish ran in front of his mage, then turned around and stopped. He lowered his head slightly and looked up at the master. Then he raced past him. Skinoron turned around to see where his familiar was going. He saw Muhldair trailing far behind, the wolves keeping him company. Muhldair's head was hanging down and his shoulders bowed down with his pack. 

 

Skinoron yelled at Alec's retreating back. "Alec, we need to stop." 

 

Alec turned around, puzzled. "Why?" 

 

"Vanish wants to rest. Muhldair looks ready to drop." Skinoron let out a deep breath as he watched Muhldair trudging toward them. "It's been so long since I've traveled with a non-mage, I'd forgotten their limitations." 

 

Alec shrugged. "We're only a couple of hours from the site we saw. Fox will follow at his own pace." 

 

"Muhldair needs to rest, Alec." Skinoron scolded. He was frustrated. If Vanish picked up a thorn or a bur, Skinoron knew it immediately. Alec shut his familiar out. 

 

Alec stopped and opened his senses to Fox. The master was right; Fox was willing himself to take each step. Alec dropped his pack down and walked back to take Fox's pack from him. 

 

Skinoron was quicker. He stopped Muhldair with a hand on his shoulder. "We're resting, Muhldair," he said as he helped Muhldair shrug out of the pack. 

Skinoron dropped Muhldair's pack to the ground and then removed his own pack. 

Alec watched the master and Fox drop to sit on the ground. Annoyed, he turned back to pick up his own pack. Skinoron had beaten him to Fox's side. Now his familiar would be grateful to the master for his concern. 

 

Alec stomped back to the other two and dropped his pack by theirs. He looked at both of them for a moment and then joined them on the ground. 

 

"You should have let me know you needed to rest, Fox." Alec's frustration made his voice harsh. 

 

Skinoron's eyes held accusation when he looked at Alec. "Obviously, he doesn't expect you to listen." 

 

Surprised, Muhldair looked up. He started to speak, but Skinoron was quicker. 

"You should always know what is going on with your familiar, Alec. His health should concern you." 

 

"Fox can take care of himself. He's very capable." Alec defended. 

 

"I'm sure he is, but the bond can make him vulnerable to certain threats." 

 

"And I'll take care of it!" Alec shot back. 

 

Muhldair rose up, kneeling on one knee. His eyes were narrowed in resentment and had that golden color Alec knew meant trouble. "I may not be mage-born, but I'm not some animal you can talk about as though I had no say!" 

 

Skinoron looked at Muhldair apologetically. "You're right. We shouldn't." 

 

Then he cast the spell. Muhldair seemed to wilt. He went down on one hip, then started falling limply sideways. Skinoron grabbed him and eased him down, cradling his head. "I'm sorry," he told the prone man. 

 

Alec reached out, alarmed. "What ..." He stared blankly at Skinoron. His face twisted in anger. "What did you do to him?" 

 

"He's well," Skinoron answered as he arranged Muhldair's long body in a more comfortable position. "He's just sleeping. He needs the rest anyway." 

 

"He's going to be angry when he wakes up," Alec said resentfully. "And, somehow, I know I'll be the target of it. Why did you do it?" 

 

Skinoron gave Alec a long, studied look. Alec had been under Skinoron's scrutiny before as an apprentice, and didn't like it any better now that he was a Journeyman Mage. Alec suddenly felt very weak ... and ... 

 

"Now, I'm going to get to the truth," Skinoron told the limp mage as he eased him down. Once he had Alec laid out, Skinoron pulled power from Vanish. What he was about to do wasn't honorable and he knew it, but the situation was dangerous and he believed Alec and Muhldair's lives were at stake, if not hundreds of others. 

 

A truth spell was difficult. It required weaving earth, water, and air. Beyond that, what a person believed to be the truth might not be the whole truth, or might even be delusional. 

 

After Skinoron had asked his questions of Alec and prompted for clarification, he put Alec into a deep sleep. Then he took Muhldair partially out of his spell and questioned him. When the master was finished with Muhldair, he put him back under again. If either one of them remembered anything later, it would be fuzzy and they'd dismiss it as a dream. 

 

It was still a few hours before the sun would set, but Skinoron decided to let them sleep until morning. He settled down to plan. 

 

***** 

 

When he woke up, Skinoron released the ward protecting the camp. He ate a leisurely meal of travel food knowing he might not get a chance later. After he was done eating, he brought Alec partially out of the spell, leaving him weak. Alec had to be aware for the spell to work, but also unable to stop the spell's completion. 

 

Skinoron drew power from Vanish and wove the geas. The geas required a powerful weaving of all four magics. Skinoron only knew of a handful of master mages who could also weave one. Skinoron spoke the geas in an ancient language that all formally taught mages learned. If Muhldair somehow woke on his own, he couldn't be affected by it unless he also knew the language, which was unlikely. 

 

Skinoron spread out his hand over Alec's stomach. Alec tried to fight but was able to do little more than twitch. His eyes rolled under partially opened lids. Weak moans and ineffective attempts at words came sluggishly from his mouth. Skinoron felt a pang of conscious but battered it down. 

 

The spell left Skinoron trembling with fatigue. He released Alec from the spell that kept the young journeyman weak. When Alec was fully recovered, the master gave him a command to guard. Ignoring the betrayed, furious look on Alec's face, Skinoron rolled in his cloak and slept. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair and Alec had their packs on, ready to travel. Skinoron's pack was laying at his feet. Alec stood quietly, focused on Skinoron's face. 

 

Muhldair shifted nervously. He could feel Alec's mood and sometime overnight there had been a change in the relationship between Alec and the master. Muhldair had tried to talk to Alec earlier and Alec had brushed him off. Alec felt angry and threatened and his refusal to discuss it was making Muhldair apprehensive. 

 

"Muhldair, I want to speak to Alec privately." 

 

Muhldair held the master's gaze for a moment, then shook his head. He held his ground against Skinoron's scowl. "If it involves Alec, it involves me. I'm staying with him." 

 

Skinoron considered the options. He nodded his head in Muhldair's direction, his displeasure obvious. He turned back to Alec. 

 

"Alec, look at me. Pay attention." Skinoron's voice was calm, resolved. "I've been watching the two of you. It's bad enough a human familiar exists, but the mess you've made of this bonding has to be fixed." 

 

Muhldair started to step forward. 

 

"Stay out of this Muhldair! I won't tolerate you hindering me. The best way you can help Alec is to back down. Now!" 

 

Muhldair felt the master draw power. Vanish was growling deep in his throat, ready to defend his master. 

 

"Don't hurt him." Muhldair threatened. Runner was suddenly in front of Muhldair, her hackles raised, showing gums and teeth as she snapped and snarled. Her gaze shifted between Vanish and his master. 

 

"Calm her down, Fox." Skinoron said reasonably. "I'm not going to hurt Alec. Calm her down before things get out of control." 

 

"Why don't you calm him down?" Muhldair yelled back, pointing toward Vanish. "I want to know what you're doing to Alec." 

 

"Alec is getting a lesson. A lesson he has to have. Alec always had to learn the hard way. He has tremendous talent, (he also will one day be a very powerful mage and he doesn't worry overmuch about consequences, he thought to himself) but he has a hard time empathizing. He doesn't think to put himself in someone else's place." Skinoron paused, looking intently at Fox. "It's important I finish the lesson. For both of you." 

 

"You don't think our bond gives us enough empathizing?" Muhldair's voice was rich with derision. 

 

"Oh, Alec feels your emotions. But he doesn't always read them correctly, does he? He may know you're angry or sad, but that doesn't mean he believes he's responsible in any way, does it?" 

 

"What are you planning to do to him? I want to know." 

 

"And I'm not discussing it with you. I'm not going to do him harm. Neither will I harm you. Now. Back off. " 

 

Muhldair looked as if he would argue more for a moment, but then he gave a curt nod. He knelt to calm Runner, almost getting bit himself in her excitement. Vanish was whining and stepping delicately back, his side to them. 

 

"You be real careful," Fox said flatly, staring earnestly up at Skinoron. There was hint of threat, like a shadow, in his voice. 

 

The master accepted the warning and turned away from Muhldair to face Alec again. He took Alec's chin in his hand and made sure he had his attention. He spoke in the ancient language of mages. 

 

"You need to understand what it's like for Muhldair to follow you. He doesn't have the mage-born strength or endurance we have. He can't see in the dark. He has no choice but to go beyond what is comfortable for him. You allow him no say in events that affect him." 

 

He let go of Alec's chin. "Until I say differently, you will obey me. I wish I could do this without Muhldair seeing it, but he has to travel with us and he's an intelligent young man." 

 

"Alec?" Muhldair took a step forward. He disliked seeing Alec like this. Alec was quietly accepting the master's words, but Muhldair could sense his turmoil. 

He took Alec's arm. "Alec? What's happening?" 

 

Alec brushed his hand away. His voice was deep and somewhat hoarse. "I can take care of myself, Fox. You just worry about yourself and stay out of it." 

 

"Stay out of what? What is he going to do to us?" He turned to Skinoron, brushing against him as he turned. "I need to understand what's happening." 

 

"Muhldair, start walking." Skinoron ordered, pointing the way. 

 

"Alec?" Muhldair looked searchingly into Alec's eyes. 

 

"Go on, Fox." Alec answered. He tried to look reassuring. 

 

Muhldair nodded and slowly walked away, stopping once in awhile to look over his shoulder. 

 

Skinoron picked up his pack and put it in Alec's arms. "You will carry my pack and your own. You will catch up to my side, then walk around me and back to Muhldair. Once you reach his side you will walk around him and return to me, then back to him. You won't stop until I tell you to stop. You may tell me when Muhldair is tired and I will stop so he can rest. You may not ask for yourself." 

 

Using a quick steady pace, Skinoron went in the direction he had sent Muhldair. He quickly passed him and was soon a tiny figure in the distance. Eventually they entered the forest and it hid him from view. Alec would often need to use his seeing spell to locate him. 

 

At first, Alec had no trouble walking back and forth between the two of them, but soon the awkwardness of carrying Skinoron's pack was causing his arms to ache. Alec found himself sensing Fox's condition more and more often as the day progressed to see if Fox was tiring. Fox didn't like the speed they were traveling, but he had built up a lot of endurance since he joined Alec. 

 

Alec was circling Skinoron and starting back to Fox when Skinoron called a halt for the mid meal. Skinoron reached out and took the pack from Alec's arms. The muscles in Alec's arms burned and ached. It took him a few seconds before he could bring his arms down to his sides. 

 

"Alec, how far away is Muhldair?" 

 

Alec didn't look at the master. "Not far. He's hurrying. He'll be here soon." 

 

"Why is he hurrying, Alec?" 

 

Alec gave him a disgusted look. "Why would I know? Ask Fox." 

 

Skinoron slapped the back of Alec's head hard enough that Alec had to catch his balance. "What is he feeling, Alec? Vanish wants to chase mice. What's Fox feeling?" 

 

Alec let out a sigh, his eyes rolling upward. "He's worried. He's also hungry and thirsty." 

 

"Why is he worried?" Skinoron asked quietly. 

 

"I don't know!" 

 

"What a waste. A human familiar, raised as a prince with all the benefits, but without arrogance, and *you're* the one bonded to him. It's regrettable he wasn't bonded to someone who would value what he had. If Muhldair was set upon, you're often too far away to save him. You have repeatedly left him hours behind you to make his way the best he can. There are mages who would kill to have him, or pay a chief's ransom to anyone who brought Muhldair to them. There are master mages who will feel it's their duty to kill him as soon as they know he exists. I thought about it. You remember that, don't you? Or, .. well, it could be as simple as a bear attack, couldn't it." 

 

Alec was stunned by the comments, but that was quickly washed away by his growing anger. He turned from the master and spun the seeing spell. Muhldair was moving quickly through the underbrush, weaving his way to them. Alec swept the area around him. Runner was roaming the forest, half a mile away. Vanish was sniffing around a fallen log, a couple of hundred yards from where Skinoron stood. Seeing no danger, Alec released the spell. 

 

Alec dropped his pack to the ground. "He's almost here. He's in no danger. I wouldn't let anything happen to him." 

 

"By the end of the day, I plan on you having some understanding of what you do let happen to him." 

 

Skinoron laid a square of canvas on the ground. "Give me your coin, Alec. You won't be needing it." 

 

Alec's mouth dropped in dismay. He unfastened the pouch on his belt and dropped it on the canvas, then he dug in his pack for the rest of his coin. "This is theft, Skinoron!" 

 

Skinoron raised one eyebrow. "Is it? Let's ask Fox," he smirked, "shall we? I think he has some experience in this sort of thing. He was right, wasn't he? How long were you going to keep any of his coin from reaching him?" 

 

"He would have gotten his coin! I took care of everything. He didn't want for anything." 

 

"And neither will you," Skinoron smiled. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair circled carefully around the thorns. He was looking forward to sitting down and swallowing some water and ... maybe there would be some cheese with the bread this time. Maybe the mages would consent to a few hours spent hunting for meat. Muhldair enjoyed the ease the mage's seeing spell made in locating large game. 

 

He stopped and opened himself to sense Alec. Alec was close and he was distressed. Muhldair quickened his pace, almost running. He forced himself to slow down, to think. If Alec was in any real danger, he couldn't help Alec if he himself was captured or hurt. 

 

He slowly crept forward, stopping every few steps to look down, left, right, straight ahead, then up. A few steps, look down, left, right, straight ahead, then up. He listened. Sometimes he turned to look behind him. He sensed Vanish and was reassured by Vanish's unconcern. Unless Skinoron *was* the danger. No. He had trouble believing the big mage would truly cause them harm. When he finally caught sight of Skinoron's huge frame, he squatted down, duck walking his way behind some brush where he could watch, hopefully undetected. No, he reminded himself. Vanish and Alec would know he was there. Thankfully, Vanish wasn't with the two mages to draw attention to him. Now he could see Alec as well as feel his presence. He watched the two men and the surrounding area for a few minutes, then stood up and walked to Alec's side. 

 

Skinoron was gathering up a piece of canvas and tying the corners. The master then put the bundle in his pack. Alec was watching the master with a look Muhldair deciphered as disgust. 

 

Alec gave Muhldair a grim look, then drew him away several feet. He reached out and squeezed Muhldair's shoulder. Muhldair was surprised by the friendly gesture and gave a hesitant smile. 

 

"I'm sorry, Alec. I was moving as fast as I could maintain." 

 

Alec cocked his head, confused. "You were worried about me ...and? ... what was going on with Skinoron." 

 

Muhldair nodded. "You can't sense another mage pull power. No mage can. I can. He caught me off guard yesterday, I trusted him." 

 

"My life is not in any danger from Skinoron, Fox. I won't say I'm happy with him." He patted Muhldair's shoulder and stepped away. 

 

"Alec, what does he want from us? He said he was going to help us. How? He said I could have other abilities, like that familiar 300 years ago. What did he mean by that?" 

 

"I don't know, Fox. And we won't get anything from him till he's ready. We can handle anything that comes up. Don't worry." 

 

Muhldair took off his pack without answering. He loosened his water skin and took several long drinks while Alec discussed the area and what he had observed with the seeing spell. 

 

***** 

 

Skinoron opened his pack and took out two birch bark pails. He took small rounds of bread from one and a small cheese from the other. He gave Alec and Fox each a round of bread and a thick slice of the cheese. Skinoron took his time eating. The two younger men tore into their meal and when they had finished they each found a spot to nap. Watching them, Skinoron thought a nap sounded like a fine thing. He spun a seeing spell and seeing nothing that would be a threat for miles, stretched out with a sigh. 

 

***** 

 

Alec woke up first and watched the two men sleep. Runner was laying against Fox, her head resting on his thigh. Vanish was curled up close to Skinoron. Alec pushed back a twinge of annoyance he didn't want to identify. 

 

Alec dug in his pack and pulled out an apple. He took a big bite and smiled. He loved apples, but with the harvest came cooling weather and the nights were already uncomfortable for sleeping outdoors. He hoped they wintered in Reannford. The port city was big enough to have an occasional job for them and they had enough coin to see them through till spring. 

 

He heard a sound he recognized as one of the wolves and looked up to see Vanish staring at him. Vanish rose to his feet and took a step toward him, making whining sounds. 

 

"What do you want?" Alec frowned at him. 

 

Vanish whined some more and lifted his head to bark out a message that he was serious. 

 

"You want my apple? I don't think so." 

 

Vanish took another step forward. "Whuffle." 

 

Alec took another big bite. Vanish took two slow steps forward, staring intently. Alec relented. He tossed the rest of the apple at Vanish who grabbed it in the air. Vanish crouched down and held the apple in his paws while he chewed on it. 

 

"You have apples?" Muhldair asked eagerly. Alec rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in that way Muhldair knew meant minor annoyance. Muhldair had a shiny eyed hopefulness combined with an eager smile that forced a smile from Alec. Alec shook his head, amused. So much for 'Muhldair the noble prince' that the master kept pushing at Alec. Fox looked more like a small boy silently pleading for a slice of honey comb. Alec dug back into his pack and pulled out two apples, tossing one to Fox. Fox's grin widened before he sunk his teeth into the fruit. 

"I'm pleased to see you sharing your bounty, Alec," said in a low growl. 

 

"Master," Alec sighed. He tossed the apple at Skinoron. He dug into his pack again for the one remaining apple. He took it out, looked at the bright fruit, and ate it slowly. When Vanish groaned at him, staring into his face, Alec snorted, turned his back and finished his treat. He tossed Vanish the core. Vanish ate it in one bite. Vanish next turned his eyes toward's Skinoron's apple. 

Muhldair offered his core to Runner, only to have her curl her nose up at him. 

 

***** 

Skinoron formed a seeing spell. He saw a trader on the narrow road to the west, but nothing else. Skinoron was staying off the road. For his purposes, the heavier the forest the better. He also didn't want any contact with other travelers yet. 

 

"Muhldair, go that way," Skinoron pointed. 

 

Muhldair looked at Alec, who nodded. Muhldair took off at a brisk walk. The two wolves flanked him. 

 

The master turned all his attention to Alec. "You were taking too long to get back to me. I want you to move faster between us." He pushed his pack into Alec's arms. 

 

Alec was stunned. He swallowed and stepped back, then turned to jog to Muhldair. The master watched for a few seconds, then briskly strode ahead. Soon the master was beyond Muhldair and Alec was jogging around the two men. 

 

***** 

 

Muhldair was worried about Alec. Alec was almost running between the master and him. Muhldair broke into a jog. He thought he understood what he needed to do. He hoped he was right.


End file.
